Seduction
by xxDibDabxx
Summary: Confident Rose tries to seduce a suddenly very attractive Scorpius in their Sixth year. But as things develop, Scorpius decides he doesn't just want Rose the Seductress - he wants the real Rose - but he must convince her to open up to him and reveal her dark, strange nature. Rose doesn't do relationships. A story of passion, love and confusion. Can she be herself? Rated M!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story in a while and this is my new favourite pairing. This is rated M for a reason! It is sexy, dark and strange, much like Rose. **

If you're going to take an interest in my life then there are several things you should know beforehand. I'm not your average witch, woman or Weasley… or Slytherin for that matter.

My name is Rose.

I'm similar to my many cousins in different ways. The Potter boys are arrogant, fame and fortune going to their heads, a trait I unfortunately share. I may not be the daughter of the Chosen One but my parents were both members of the Golden Trio, the infamous Hermione and Ron Weasley, now very influential figures in the Wizarding world. The rest of my family are infamous as well in their own ways, Uncle Charlie for his discoveries on dragons, Aunt Ginny for her victories with her Quidditch team and even my Grandmother for defeating the dark witch Bellatrix. Wherever I go, I am recognised.

My hair is the Weasley red but different to my cousins, it changed with the light. Near my roots it was dark red and along the length of my hair it lightened. In bright lights it looked almost gold at the tip. It was also untamable, much like my mothers. My skin is pale, freckled and virginal. My eyes are a deep brown like my mothers and my face is heart-shaped with bright lips. I wasn't as skinny as my part-Veela cousins but I was, thankfully, as voluptuous as them. My cousin Lily, another Potter, was the smartest in her year and much like her, I am renowned for my brilliance in Potions, DADA and Transfiguration. Being a genius, my family often remarked I should have been in Ravenclaw. My father still thinks I should have been in Gryffindor because of my courage – I ooze confidence and I'm not afraid to speak my mind and follow my impulses. I always get what I want. However, despite what my family say, I know why I had been sorted into Slytherin. It was because of my obsessive and often dark nature.

Being remarkably intelligent, I grew bored very quickly in life and so often pour my energies into strange and wonderful things. I love to brew obscure and dangerous potions just to have them. I linger around the castle, peering into the private lives of others just to know everything. My favourite pastime is, of course, men. I'm used to being stared at and as I matured, I took pleasure in being ogled at by men. I saunter around with confidence, a sexy half-smile and a mischievous glint in my eye that caught the attention of the males and kept it. Girls hated me, boys had lusty dreams about me and I loved it.

After a few unfortunate instances when I first dipped in the waters of romance, I had decided that relationships weren't really my thing and made a vow to stop tormenting the boys who had that glassy 'I love you' look in their eyes. I had had many boyfriends over the years, perhaps too many to be considered good for health, which led to the development of an unfortunate reputation. Not that I cared.

There was one boy in particular who caught my interest when I returned to Hogwarts for my sixth year. Ever since I first saw him on the Hogwarts platform in King's Cross station in my first year, Scorpius Malfoy had avoided me like the plague. I often saw his silvery blonde hair leaving the room I enter and whenever we were in the Slytherin common room, he often sat as far away from me as he could. I rarely heard him speak whenever around him but I frequently caught him staring at me. This was nothing new, also considering I'm the first Weasley in Slytherin in years, but something about him always intrigued me.

Our families hated each other since his father Draco had become a Death Eater and was a sworn enemy of my parents, especially my uncle Harry, during their youth. Although a truce had developed between the families since then, it was clear that I'm supposed to dislike the Malfoy boy, much like my cousins did. The duty was fulfilled for me as Malfoy avoided any Weasleys and Potters he came across, including their friends which were plenty in number considering our large clan took up many seats in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Draco Malfoy was the only Death Eater to get out of a sentence at Azkaban and almost every student at Hogwarts knew it. Despite being a Slytherin, Scorpius was unpopular even with then. I had thought his life would be hard but he found a group that accepted him and had made his way in Hogwarts over the last six years. He also didn't seem to struggle with girls, having a new one on his arm every couple of months.

This year, as he stepped off of the Hogwarts Express, I had to take a moment to stare. He had certainly changed a lot over the summer, growing to nearly six foot and filling out into a broad, defined man. He jaw was smattered with stubble, making it more masculine, his silver hair just falling in his piercing grey eyes. By all accounts the boy was sexy except for his stare which was wary and deterring. However it didn't seem stop the three Slytherin girls following him down the platform giggling. He seems oblivious.

As I watched him walk I decided I would be paying more attention to the reclusive Malfoy this year.

As per usual, Malfoy was staring at me, barely noticing how many other female heads were turned towards him. I glanced up and met his gaze, which he shifted immediately. My eyes lingered on him and later that day, when he left the common room in the Dungeons, I followed him. This began my tradition of following the silver haired boy every now and then, intrigued by his methods of going unseen in the shadows. I had the aid of my Uncle Marauders' map (which I had stolen off of James) and so followed him with ease. I learned much of his character, like how he went down to eat often towards the end of lunch or dinner to avoid the larger crowds and how he went to do his homework and studying on the seventh floor which was currently unused for teaching. He would wake up at two in the morning every Thursday to sneak to the Owlery to send his letters in private.

He was a very strange boy, I had concluded. I found myself liking him.

One evening I discovered he had taken to following me too. I was heading to the Room of Requirement and noticed the sounds of footsteps following me and, glancing back, saw of flash of his silver hair. I had paused, deciding what to do and continued on. I entered the room, smirking, and checked the map, finding Malfoy standing outside for a few minutes before leaving. His interest in me just made me curious of what exactly I could do with him.

A few nights later, sat in the common room pretending to write an essay, I tipped a solution of Superior Hearing I had finished brewing a week ago. It would allow me to hear every conversation in the room as if it were right next to me, I habit I had developed last year. From the irritation in Malfoy's eyes, it was clear he was uncomfortable with what his friend Xavier was saying to him. After a moment of searing pain in my temple from the influx of noise, I was able to tune in to Malfoy's conversation.

"…I mean, come on Scorp, you've only been in a relationship with three girls so which one was the lucky one?"

"Just drop it, X." His voice was clipped.

"Dude, it had to Cynthia right? Man, I would tap that in an instant."

"It wasn't Cynthia."

"What! Dude, that's unlucky."

Scorpius sighed heavily.

"Why does it matter so much to you to know?"

"I've told you about all my conquests, brother. You could at least return the favour."

"It doesn't really matter, Xavier. It was disastrous anyway."

Xavier hissed as if in pain. "Oh man, you're _that_ bad in the sack!" Scorpius punched his arm, "Ow!"

"Merlin, I don't even know why I told you in the first place."

"You told me because I thought you were a damn virgin. From the sounds of it, you could still use a few tips for when you get with Weasley-"

Scorpius punched him again.

"Dude, shut up!" Malfoy glanced around him, wary.

"…ow."

Scorpius eyes flicked to Me. I held his stare, which surprised him, and smiled slowly. He blinked and looked away, his cheeks darkened slightly with a blush. I wanted to laugh at the thought of making an eighteen year old Malfoy blush. Dom, my cousin, followed my gaze and gave me a puzzled look. I raised my eyebrows at Dom suggestively and said,

"Guess who's got a crush on me?"

She too raised her eyebrows, looking back to Malfoy and laughing. Dominique knew me best out of all my family, being a deviant herself. She shouldered me,

"So, you going to do something about it?" It was a question I already knew the answer to and had all year. I already knew I was going to seduce Scorpius Malfoy this year at Hogwarts but only now did I realise that would be much easier than I had originally thought. I give Dom a knowing smile,

"Definitely."


	2. Chapter 1: Demonstration

**A/N:**** I plan on switching POV between Scorpius and Rose each chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

**Scorpius POV**

I had had a crush on Rose Weasley for two years now.

I think I can pinpoint the day it began in our Fourth year at Hogwarts when I saw her sauntering across the courtyard, her tie lose and a look of boredom in her eyes. I was entranced by her beauty, her confidence and her blatant ignorance of my presence. Ever since then I can't help but stare, desperate to know more about her… to know her more intimately.

The day I looked at her in the dining hall and found her looking back at me with an easy smile, I think I almost choked on my drink. She had finally noticed me. That was a week ago.

Xavier knew about my crush and I told him about her sudden interest in me. He had told me to go talk to her. I had figured that it wouldn't be easy talking to someone like Rose Weasley but the next day, I had followed her out of the dining hall to do just that. She had kept too far ahead of me so I had just watched her from a far, curious where she was disappearing to, something I had noticed she did often. I watched her hips sway as she walked; she gave a sly look to a passing Hufflepuff, a smirk to a red-faced female Gryffindor and completely ignored three other guy who were all staring at her like most guys do. I had decided then, observing her unique way of going about, that I'd rather watch her and gage how to approach her.

Over the next couple days, whenever the opportunity arose, I would follow her along the corridors as discretely as I could. I was enjoying watching her go about rather than bringing myself how to talk to her.

It's late when I see Rose receive a note by owl. Two hours later, when most of the Slytherins have gone to bed, she's sneaking along the second floor. Naturally, I'm following her, curious what she's doing. I shouldn't have, I know. It was her private business. But as she left, she had given me this inviting smile, almost a smirk. I felt like she wanted me to follow her.

I peer around a corner to see if Rose has stopped and she is leaning against the wall half way down the corridor. Leaning back on the stone wall, out of her sight, I feel certain that she knows I'm there. Hearing someone approach from the other end and stop near her, I notice they are silent until I hear a sucking noise.

I'm confused and peer back around the corner. My eyes go wide as I see what she's doing but I can't pull my gaze away. A sandy-haired boy has her pushed against the wall, their mouths locked with his arms around her waist. It's hard to see in the light but I think her eyes are open. She shifts so her face is angled towards me and I see she's staring at me, _right_ at me, like she knew I would be there. There is amusement in her eyes, like she's pleased I'm watching.

I watch transfixed, knowing I should leave but I feel a curl of excitement in my stomach. She's doing this for me, a voice in the back of my head says. Suddenly, she grabs the boy by his lapel and slams him into the opposite wall, ravishing him with a passion that startles both the boy and me. It's quite a feat considering the boy is taller than her, obviously a seventh year. She on her tip toes, her fists bunched in his robes and her tongue dancing with his. All the while she stares at me.

I feel myself harden in my robes, which shocks me, causing my face to blush furiously. Even in the low light, Rose seems to see my reaction and know what has caused it. She breaks her kiss from the boy with a broad grin aimed at me and I am struck by the look of victory in her eyes. The sandy-hair boy paws at her, confused and his eyes turn to where she's staring at me.

I jumps back, afraid of being caught by him and quickly stalk back down to the Dungeons. I adjust myself in my pants and argue with myself in my mind. I had shamefully been caught and I was both horrified and intrigued to discover she knew I had been following her. She had put on a display of her sexual prowess for me - which turned me on. It shouldn't have… or should it? That's what she wanted, right?

I groan as I think about her, frustrated, confused and completely aware I can't keep away. I approach the wall in the dungeon, mutter the password and walk along the path revealed until I get to the Slytherin common room. I turn to go along the corridor to the male dormitories when a voice rings out in the dark room, alluring.

"Enjoyed the show?"

I freeze and turn to see Rose sitting on windowsill. We're the only one in the common room. How did she get back before me? I don't know what to say to her question so I reply honestly.

"Yes, I did."

She smiles slightly at this, her eyes reflecting the green light in the room. Getting up, she makes her way over to me. I am backed up into a wall and she pressed herself against me. My body reacts instantly, aroused; my face grows hot, my breathing becoming ragged. Her hands press delicately against my arms, her face inches from mine. On her tiptoes, her lips just reach mine, hovering and her breath is hot on my lips as she says,

"Do you want to be the one I'm kissing, Malfoy?"

I swallow and reply huskily, "Merlin, yes."

A slow smile breaks on her face and she darts her tongue out. I can't breathe as she slowly licks my sensitive lower lip. She's going to kiss me, I think, my heart hammering. Instead she pulls away.

"Let me know when you want to stop being a voyeur and want to do something about this…" I'm confused until I feel she small hand delicately stroke my hard-on through my robes. I choke on air, a jolt of pleasure shooting up my spine. She grins at me and I notice her eyes are dilated.

She steps back then, turning on her heel and leaving the common room without a backwards glance. My legs feel like jelly as I lie against the wall, breathing heavy. Merlin, why didn't I kiss her? I want to go after her but my nerves get the better of me and instead I return to my dorm. My cock is still hard as I think about how she teased me.

I pull off my robes and climb into bed, pulling the curtains around. I reach down and stroked myself slowly, moaning low, imagining it was Rose. She's driving me crazy. I do want to kiss her, to touch her, to _fuck_ her… but a part of me likes being teased by her. The rest of me is desperate.

I quicken my pace, eager for release. It happens before I expect it, hot spurts shooting up my chest.

Merlin, I want her. More than I've ever wanted any other girl. I decide that if I'm going to get her, I need to be brave, impulsive… and demanding.


	3. Chapter 2: Tease

**A/N:**** I knew I said I'd alternate but meh, this seemed better from Scorpius POV. Next chapter will be stepping it up a notch, seriously (rated M for a reason). Just saying.**

**I want you guys to know this isn't just a sex story, it will develop into a ****story of romance****.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**Scorpius POV**

The next two days, all I could think about was Rose. It was distracting me constantly, causing a couple of problems in classes when I had to hide my erections. She had swept into my life, lit up all my senses, made me hornier than I'd ever been – then she disappeared.

She wasn't gone, though. I knew this because we had Arithmancy together. I stared at her almost all lesson but she ignored me, focusing on her work. It drove me crazy. She had skipped out of class as soon as it finished, disappearing behind a statue two corridors away. She'd been missing meals in the Great Hall and I always seemed to miss her outside of her lessons.

She was avoiding me and it made me panic a little. Did she think I was a stalker? She had seemed to like it. I thought about what she had said to me. Was she just doing this to toy with me?

Being unable to follow her, I realised I no longer wanted to. I wanted to be close to her, have her pressed up against me again, her lips next to mine, her enchanting brown eyes staring at me…

Merlin, I'm losing my mind.

I'm sitting in the library at the end of one of the long tables. I have the entire end of the table to myself, my Transfiguration books spread out as I concentrate on the essay I'm writing. I'm lost in what I'm writing and when I look up, Rose Weasley has sat two seats down from me and is pulling out her own books. I freeze, looking at her for a moment, shocked but pleased.

She pretends like I'm not there however, not sparing me a glance. I put my quill down, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, thinking of something to say to her.

"Hi," I say, my voice quieter than I'd have liked. She glances to me, her expression neutral.

"Hello, Malfoy." I can't gage her emotions from her voice. Is she annoyed? I clear my throat uncertain.

"I'd prefer it if you call me Scorpius. Malfoy is what everyone calls my dad."

She blinks at me, nods once and turns back to her work. To stop myself staring at her, I took look down at my essay, not seeing the words.

Well, now what? She clearly isn't interested in talking to me. Merlin, maybe I did dream the other night! Or maybe she's freaked out about my behaviour.

Slightly panicked, I turn to ask her about it but the word are stuck in my mouth.

She is stretching, her blouse pulling up to reveal the pale skin of her stomach. I glimpse her hip bone and stare. Pulling her chair out a bit, she reached down to retie her shoe laces. As she pulls back up, her arm catches the hem on her skirt, folding it in on itself. My mouth hangs open slightly as I stare at what it reveals. She's wearing thin, black tights which stop three quarters of the way up her thigh, attached to her panties by a suspender which is trimmed red.

I swallow, staring at her pale thigh. There is red trim poking out from beneath her skirt, frilled lace. My eyes goes a little wide as I realise it's a garter. Her underwear must be red as well. _Merlin_.

She's tapping her quill against her ink pot, seemingly oblivious to my obvious reaction. Except she must be able to see me in her peripheral. She is angled towards me, her chair a little too far out, her legs crossed so that her exposed thigh is aimed at me.

She wants me to see this.

Leaning back deliberately, I watch her pull a lolly from her robes, unwrap it slowly and lick it with the tip of her tongue. My cock springs up immediately. I vaguely notice it is the Ever-Changing Flavour-Bombs from her uncle's joke shop. She spins it with her finger, licking all around before popping it her mouth. I notice a boy six seats down turn and watch her, his jaw going slack as well.

She pulls the sweet back out with a resounding 'pop' and flicks the tip of her tongue over it again. Glancing down, she sees her suspender is revealed but makes no move to cover it up. Her brown eyes find mine, amused, and she takes in my slack jaw, wide eyes and flush.

"So, Scorpius," she asked, her voice vaguely interested, "What are you working on?" She indicates to my essay with her lolly.

I swallow, struggling to find my voice.

"Transfiguration homework." She nods slightly. I hesitate, "What about you?"

She gives me a devilish grin which stops my breath. Her voice is sultry, seductive.

"Some extra-cred stuff for Charms," she licks her sweet again, "Lubrication charms."

I nod slowly, feeling my face heat up again. I see now there are now two other boys looking at us, but mostly looking at her.

She keeps staring at me, however, oblivious to them. Or ignorant. Without looking at her own work she says, "Darn, I need another book."

She stands, her skirt falling back into place and glancing to the other boys further down, I gather they didn't see anything. She sticks her lolly back in her mouth, sauntering past me. She pauses before going around one of the book cases, sending me a smirk and vanishing.

I'm out of my chair so quick I almost knock it over, virtually sprinting after her.

She walks towards the very back of the library where obscure sections are. Books for subjects no longer taught or extra-curricular. I get the feelings she's done this before.

She disappears down one of the aisles and I chase after her. I pause, take a deep breath and turn down the book aisle. She's leaving against a small table at the base of some ladders, her hips jutting out towards me, come-hither eyes and lolly gone. I approach her immediately and in a moment of hormone-based courage, I slip an arm around her waist, pulling her close towards me, pushing our hips together. She gasps slightly as I cup the back of her head, tilt it up and kiss her.

I'm tentative at first but when she responds, it lights my blood on fire. She takes over immediately, nipping at me lips gently. I part them and she sucks gently on my lower lip, a sensation I've never felt before. I moan deep in my throat, unable to stop myself. She pushes her tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. I'm struck by the way she tastes – like cherries, mulled wine and Rose. The remaining taste of her lolly. It's incredible.

Her hands find my hair and bury themselves it in, leaving her body open. I can't control my hands as I lower my grip on her head and stroke the sides of her body, touching the curve of her hips, the expanse of her waist and further up to the roundness of the sides of her breasts. I realise she isn't wearing a bra and moan into her mouth again. She hums in approval.

I pull out her shirt from her skirt, desperate to feel more and push my hands under. The skin is warm to my touch, her muscles tense.

Her blouse is too tight, constricting me and I growl, impulsively forcing my way up. There is a distinct sounds of ripping fabric and I feel buttons fly off and hit my chest. She starts, breaking our kiss and looking down.

I had ripped her blouse apart, just high enough to see the curve of her breasts but not expose them. I stare, hungry to see every part of her pale skin from her tight navel to the way her skin pulls over her hip bones.

With a sudden jolt, I realise what I have done, sobering slightly. I look up to her face, expecting anger or at least shock but all I see in hunger in her eyes. Approval.

"You decided what you want then, Scorpius?"

I growl, pulling her face to mine like she had done to me two days ago, my words falling on her lips.

"I'd rather fuck you than watch you kiss another man, Rose."

My response shocks her and, to a degree, myself. Her eyes go wide but her breath quickens with arousal. She didn't expect this from me.

Her hands dart out behind me, grabbing me hard on my backside. I groan, surprised, as she pulled my hips into hers, the friction sending thrills up my spine from my cock.

"How much do you want to fuck me?" Her voice is deep and quiet- almost dangerous. But her eyes are seductive, her mouth a half-smile.

I'm about to reply when her eyes dart behind me and she pushes me backwards. I step back from the force and she turns her back to me, pulling out her wand.

Alarmed, I turn to see a third year Ravenclaw had turned down the aisle towards us and stopped. His eyes are wide, his cheeks red – he clearly saw what we were doing. I feel my own face heat up and I pull the coat of my robes around me to hide my erection. He fumbles for a minute, unsure what to do.

"Is this the section for Earth Music?" he asks eventually.

I open my mouth unsure what to say when Rose steps around me, hair straight, clothes fixed and unruffled, her smile wide.

"Yeah, you want those three book cases there." She points to the right behind us. The Ravenclaw moves past us quickly. I glance at Rose, seeing her cheeks are still pink, her lips a little swollen. She beams at me, pulls out her lolly and hold it out to me, saying,

"I think this is yours."

I grin back at her, knowing she's going to leave me like last time, with another throbbing erection and desperate to see her again. I take the lolly from her, popping it in my mouth as the taste of warm, buttery popcorn caresses my tongue.

"Until next time," I say around it and she raises her eyebrows suggestively, flips her hair over her shoulder and leaves. I lean back against the book shelf, feeling my arousal lessen. The taste in my mouth changes to custard and I can't help but smile.

No matter what, I think to myself, the next time I was alone with Rose Weasley, I sure as hell would not be left unsatisfied.


	4. Chapter 3: Brewing

**A/N:**** I said this would be up sooner, sorry for it being late. Enjoy!**

Rose POV

It's _wrong_.

Again.

I've spent four months working on the formula for this potion, substituting Erupent tail for dandelion root, adjusting the boiling times appropriately and the preparation methods for the other ingredients. I was so sure it would work.

Merlin, I told Uncle George I can do this and I will. I have been trying to devise a potion of infinite properties. It would literally be able to do anything. George said if we could control how extreme the effects of the potion are then he could use it for a whole list of new merchandise. The idea was brilliant and I had been trying for the last year to make it work.

If I succeed, I would go down in history – more than just a child of famous parents.

This could be a break-through but I keep fucking it up.

I throw the vial at the wall, infuriated. Unable to contain my rage, I scream at the empty room and a stack of chairs vibrate vigorously and tumble over.

"This is such utter _bullshit_!"

This is the problem with Slytherins – it's our fierce ambition and determination which make us so lethal. We go to extreme lengths to ensure we succeed, leading to many wizards and witches turning to the Dark Arts to ensure success. I would never, though. I'm not that stupid.

I extinguish the fires under my cauldrons and decide to call it quits for the day. I'm using a spare Potions room that Professor Slughorn allowed me access to. He knows I'm a budding Potions master and wishes to 'add kindling to the fires of my passion'. Whatever, I get free lab space.

As I leave the room, I flick my wrist over my shoulder, locking the room. No one knows I brew down here, not even my cousins. I'm fuming as I stand in the doorway, losing the will to live.

A whole_ year_ wasted.

I turn as if to head in the direction of my dorm, bag strung over my shoulder, when I see the one and only Scorpius Malfoy. Why is he down here? There's nothing here but dusty rooms.

Glancing around, I notice that he is alone. Despite my frustration I smile at him, thankful for the distraction. At least there is something I can succeed at with ease.

He's frowning at me, surprised. "Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful," I purr as I move towards him and, cupping his face, put my lips to his. He tenses then quickly kisses me back. Pulling back, I smirk when I see his face is flushed. "What are you doing down here?"

He smiles, a little dazed, "I'm looking for you actually."

I step away from him.

"Why?"

His smiles drops.

"Slughorn told me you have a Potions room set up down here. He said I can use it to practice for NEWTs."

I'm very aware I'm just staring at him, frowning a little. "Oh," is all I can manage.

Normally, I would refuse. I'm the only one of my cousins with such a passion for Potions – only my mum seems to get it. I won't deny I've considered a career in it after Hogwarts. You take a bunch of often simple ingredients and with the right care, preparation and treatment you can make anything. It's an art to which there is a correct and incorrect answer. Nothing is more perfect my eyes.

My work is very delicate. I need to know I can't be disturbed or judged. But I'm considering Malfoy being set up across the room from me, his forehead creased in frustration, biting his lip like he does when he's totally concentrating. I can imagine borrowing his ingredients, maybe letting him browse my collection of brewed goods.

Part of me is horrified, hissing at the thought. The other part… intrigued. Perhaps it's because we're both Slytherins and natives to the Dungeons, the home of Potions in Hogwarts. I get the sense that he would understand my passion and this shocks me to a degree.

Plus, I know Slughorn told Malfoy he could use my room and it isn't like I can refuse. Slughorn is the head of Slytherin after all.

Malfoy stares at me then sighs. "You know what, forget it. I'll use the classrooms when they're free-"

I cut him off, my voice uncertain.

"No, it's okay. You can use my room." He frowns but has the sense to not ask if I'm sure.

I flick my wand, saying clearly "_Wolfsbane_." The door opens slowly and I step aside.

"Thanks," he murmurs, walking past me.

I follow, saying, "The password never changes but I can change that. If you want."

"Whatever you want," he murmurs but his voice is distracted and I realise he's looking at the mess I made. I curse.

"I forgot about that. Sorry…" I wave my wand a few times, righting the chairs and cleaning the mess. He gives me a sideways look but doesn't ask. As he begins to set up some tables on the other side of the room, I lean against my desk, feeling awkward.

"So, you're a fan of Potions then?" I ask.

He smiles slightly, not looking at me but his voice is happy.

"I find it fascinating. Always have. You know, this one time when I was, maybe, fourteen? I brewed a batch of Veritaserum in my mother's greenhouse. When she found out she…" He frowns to himself then glances at me nervously, "Well, my parents weren't happy. The Ministry frowns on brewing it after all and my parents _freak_ about underage magic. But it was so much fun."

I sense he's uncomfortable telling me about his experiences and I can't help but wonder why he's telling me altogether then. It's obvious that his parents would be so uptight about obeying the Ministry considering his family's history.

"I'm impressed." Truthfully, I am. I remember the first time I made some Veritaserum; I used to walk around with it in my bag, just knowing I had it and could use it. I never did, of course.

He shrugs. "Yeah. What kind of stuff do you brew down here?"

I want to reply 'Nothing special' or something akin to that but instead I say, "I devise my own".

I feel like slapping myself. His eyes go wide.

"That's so dangerous." I shrug this time, embarrassed. He grins and continues, "But really cool." I find myself grinning back.

"It's a secret though," I say quietly, putting a finger to my lips. He nods and his eyes go dark, his voice low.

"We have a lot of secrets," he says suggestively and I smirk.

"You haven't told anyone about us then?"

"Of course not."

"Good," I purr. He approaches me slowly, his eyes on mine.

"I really liked kissing you." His voice is husky.

"More than watching me?"

He growls slightly as he replies, "Much more." I feel a thrill shoot through me at the hunger in his eyes. "I'm the only one you're kissing?" he asks.

I hesitate, wanting to be offended. But he did see me snogging another guy so I have to give it to him.

"Of course, Scorpius. The Hufflepuff you saw me with was just a means to an end. I haven't seen him since."

"Good." His possessiveness turns my legs to jelly. He pauses, his feet millimetres from mine, "Wait, that guy was a _Hufflepuff? _Damn, I feel insulted." I laugh one short note.

"Why?"

"You liked us both. I thought I was part of a higher standard than that of a Hufflepuff." His voice is playful. I raise a brow at him.

"Hufflepuffs are considerate lovers." His eyes darken again and he takes me by the waist, pushing the air from my lungs.

"You like considerate then?"

I bit my lip and he growls, leaning forward and taking it in his own teeth, his eyes pouring into mine. I push my hands into his hair and kiss him sinfully. He opens his mouth for me immediately and I stroke his tongue with my own, my hands travelling down his neck to his chest. I feel a heat blaze up inside of me as I feel his tiny gasps when I stroke down his abdomen, my hands circling round his hips and landing on his rear, which I squeeze lightly. His eyes fly open, surprised and I push his rear into my hips, hearing him moan. He's already aroused – I can feel it against my hip bone.

Grinning into his mouth, I reach down and stroke him through his robes. He chokes, surprised, but doesn't complain. I can feel that he is very thick and thrills jolt up down my spine. I want to see him properly and in a moment of impulsive need, I undo the top button of his pants.

He pulls back, his eyes intrigued but nervous. I raise an eyebrow, daring him to question me but he wisely shuts his mouth. I slowly pull his zipper down, torturously slow, and watch a flush decorate his face as I do so. I pull his pants open and his erection springs out against his underwear.

He's nervous but staring at me intently, his eyes dark with arousal. In one smooth pull, I reveal his cock. It's dark against his pale skin, the head large and round. Settled in a pool of hair just as silver as that on his head, it looks simply delicious. I sit on the table I've been leaning against so I'm on the same level as his erection.

I trail a finger down his shaft and his eyes flutter shut for a moment. I wonder how longs it's been since he's been touched by a woman. In a swift move, I dart my tongue out and retrace my steps back up the length of him. He moans low in his throat and his cock twitches. I flick my tongue back and forth over his sensitive head, taking it into my mouth suddenly.

His head flies back, his hands gripping my shoulders as I engulf his shaft as far as I can.

"Rose…" He doesn't continue so I begin moving up and down his member, my tongue lazily flicking out and hitting the sensitive spot under the head of the penis as I go. Scorpius' grip on me tight as he is lost in the sensations. I feel heat pool in my stomach.

I enjoy pleasing him as he moans softly. Moving agonising slow, I feel his cock get harder in my mouth. In a quick change of pace, I begin moving rapidly, my fingers finding his sack and stroking it slowly, paying attention to the sensitive underside. He chokes on a moan, his eyes finding mine, wide and desperate.

I move him deeper into my throat so I'm sucking his whole length and he begins to move with me, seemingly unaware he is doing so. I feel his cock twitch and his hand grabs my hair. Freezing, I release him with a pop and he looks down, disappointed. Purposefully, I take his hand off of my head and put in back by his side. He blushes and goes to apologise but I engulf him again and he swallows his words.

The pace is getting faster now and I know he's getting close. It really must have been a while. When he pushes deeper into my mouth, needy, I slow down again. Pushing his rear, I ensure he hits the back of my throat and I pull him out to lick his tip. I repeat this until he's desperate.

"Rose."

I get a thrill at hearing him say my name in such a frustrated voice. I grin around him and quicken again, still ensuring I move along his entire length. His breathing is quick, his voice husky.

"Oh," he moans, "Rose, I'm getting close…"

I continue, as if I haven't heard him.

"Rose! I'm going to –ah! - I can't – _Rose_!"

He thrusts deep into my mouth when he groans my name. I feel his cock twitch against my tongue and he panics, trying to pull out but I hold him deep in my mouth by his ass. His eyes are shut, his head back and his mouth makes a small 'O'. I can't feel his release in my mouth but I can taste the saltiness.

As his orgasm ends, I release him and he pulls out quickly, his face flushed with satisfaction but I can see the panic in his eyes. I swallow quickly and wipe my mouth.

"I-" He swallows, "I didn't know if it was okay for me to-"

"Cum in my mouth?" He flushes again but I can see the arousal in his eyes. I grin, "I don't have a problem with it."

He smiles, putting himself away and reaches out for me. As I'm pulled up into his arms, he nuzzles into my neck, breathing deeply and then kissing it softly.

"Merlin, you're amazing," He breathes into my ear.

I feel torn by his tenderness. A part of me loves it – the attention, the adoration. Another part of me is panicking, uncomfortable. He continues to kiss my neck, darting his tongue out as he does so, caressing my skin. I feel the heat rise up in me again. My neck is my weakness.

The dark side of me wins out and I pull away from him, my eyes flirty but it's forced.

"I know, gorgeous. We should do that again soon." It's rushed when I say it.

I dart down, grab my bag and rush past him. He grabs my arm, giving me goose bumps. I turn to look back at him to see confusion, frustration and hurt.

"Rose…" he begins but the words get stuck. I decide to not pull away from him and he continues, his voice low, "Let me please you."

The way it rolls off of his tongue, I have half a mind to stay. But once again, I decide leaving is best.

"Maybe next time." I wink, pull out of his hold and am gone.

I know I probably hurt his feelings but that's the beauty of my relationships with men. I keep them at arm's length until I need them and then I help them explore their needs, fantasies and sensuality.

That's all I want - that's all the majority of me wants.

A part of me whispers that it's ready to try again and have a real relationship but… I'm scared. Angry at myself for admitting it, I shrug my bag further up my shoulder and tell that part of myself to shut the fuck up.

**A/N: Okay guys, I want some serious constructive criticism. Honestly tell me where I go wrong – the characterisation, the realism, the dialogue, description – anything. But I will emphasise CONSTRUCTIVE – we all love to bitch and moan but I'd appreciate useful stuff ;) Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4: Proposals

**A/N:**** A much longer, less sexy but very necessary chapter. Enjoy!**

Scorpius POV

The next time I ventured down to the Potions practice room, Rose wasn't there, naturally. I brought my Cauldrons and ingredients so I set up a make-shirt brewing station and starting making a potion of Dreamless Sleep. After twenty minutes of preparation, I set it brewing on a low light and glance over at Rose's station.

She has a really since set up – ingredient's cupboard, three iron cauldrons and a really comfy looking chair – the essentials for any witch or wizard with an interest in Potions. I wander over, taking in the strange assortments of ingredients, not recognising a few. Looking at her books full of notes, I see she has cast a Secrecy charm and the words are unintelligible blurs to me. Clever.

She must be working on something really special.

Thinking about her hobby, I'm still amazed that she devises her own potions. Even the more brilliant of wizards would be weary of attempting such a thing. Anything could happen. It just made me appreciate her bravado and intelligence. Beauty, sex appeal and brains – of course what would you expect from the daughter of Hermione Weasley.

I consider sitting in her chair but she may have it booby-trapped or something. She seems rather private for such a provocative woman.

How much did it mean for her to share this part of her life with me? A secret passion locked up in a dusty old room in an unused section of a huge castle. I want to feel privileged but I don't know if I really am.

There is so much about Rose I wish I knew. I love the time I spend with her, be it intense and short, but I can't help but want more time to just _talk. _What kind of teenage boy complains about being sexually savaged by a horny seventeen-year-old girl every now and then?

Rose is unlike any girl I've ever met – not just because of her seductress tendencies. What happened to her to make her the way she is? You would think the story of someone like her – the wealthy daughter of good, famous parents - would be so predictable and obvious yet she surprised me.

I still want more. But what would she say?

From her reaction last time I was here, she isn't really into tender emotion. She bolted for the door. Would she laugh in my face if I told her I wanted her to be my girlfriend?

The reality of it is, I would rather mean something to her or not know her at all.

I'm walking to the Great Hall with Xavier, Brutus and Marvin – three of my closest friends. We're laughing at something stupid when Brutus pauses, his eyes going wide.

"Merlin, just look at her."

We all turn to where he's gazing and my heart stops. Rose Weasley, long curls bouncing, face bright with an easy smile, bounding over some fallen books as she chats to a giggling Gryffindor – from the red hair and bright eyes, I'm guessing one of her cousins. A second year.

Being her natural self, she's impossibly beautiful. Her Quidditch robes are soaked and coated with a fine layer of mud, her boots leaving prints. Yet she still looks ravishing.

Marvin's voice is in awe.

"What I wouldn't give to have her chose me as her next boyfriend." Xavier hits him lightly on his arm, a smirk on his face.

"Scorpius has been there." Three heads snap in my direction. I curse inwardly.

"What?! You never told us!" I sigh, cringing as Rose walks out of view.

"Look guys, we kissed, that's all." Marvin snorts as Xavier leans forward, his eyes daring.

"Don't lie! Three nights ago when you came back to the dorm all starry-eyed – you had totally gotten laid."

I groan, "Xavier, drop it! I haven't screwed her!" Xavier is relentless.

"Okay, then you've done something else with her." I regrettably blush thinking about her lips around my cock.

Brutus' jaw drops and his voice is far too loud.

"Merlin's saggy ball sack, you have!" Xavier is far too excited.

"Come on Scorp, how nasty was it? She is totally a freak in bed – anyone can see." I sigh but can't help myself from grinning.

"I got to let the girl have some dignity guys." The all groan in reponse, Brutus smacking me over the head.

"Dude, come on! Give us something!"

They continue like this for a good thirty seconds until I put my hands up, frustrated but elated.

"Okay, okay!" I sigh and they all move in closer. In a quiet voice, I say, "She went down on me."

Xavier barks a laugh and slaps me on the back.

"You lucky bastard! Sucked off by _the_ Rose Weasley!"

I punch him in the arm and bark, "Not so loud, X!"

"Man, what I would give to join that club," groans Marvin. Brutus elbows him, grinning.

"Dude, you'd would much rather be in the 'I bonked Rose Weasley' club. I hear it's much more exclusive."

Xavier laughs and replies,

"Please! Not that much more exclusive! There's a reason they call her Easy Weasley."

"Shut the fuck up X!"

All three turn to look at me, their eyes going a little wide at my enraged face. Xavier puts his hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay man! Put your wand down!"

I look down to see I did in fact have it out, pointing at him with mal-intent. I lower it slowly.

"Don't fucking talk about her like that! She's not a slut." Brutus laughs and I scowl at him, but he seems to not care.

"Scorp, be real. Half the guys in the school have said they screwed her and the other half that they want to. She's a walking wet dream and a beautiful specimen, don't get me wrong, but she's a serious fucking cocktease."

I can sense that I'm glaring at him. My voice is menacingly quiet.

"They claim to have slept with her, Bru. It doesn't mean shit." I step closer, "You talk about her like that in front of me again and I'll hex your balls off."

I turn on my heel and stalk off, too pissed off to be around my friends. As I stroll away, I hear Marvin say, "He's really hung up on her." Xavier replies, "Yeah man, just drop it, okay?"

My stomach reminds me of my human needs so I head towards the kitchens.

As I approach, I feel my anger still bubbling. I can't stand somebody talking about Rose in such a lowly manner – she was an intelligent witch not a common harlot. A voice whispers to me that she is both and I want to punch a wall. Or better yet, Brutus.

I get to the kitchen doors and realise they're not there. I know this is where they're supposed to be but I'm confronted with a large painting of fruit. It was so silly of me to come here.

I push the painting to no effect. I cast an opening charm, again to no effect. It obviously needed a password, like most passages in the castle. I just stand there, staring at it for a few minutes and can't get over the irony of how this parallels my situation with Rose.

"Need help, young master?"

I jump, whipping around with my hand on my wand to see a small, pale house-elf smiling at me.

"Urm…yeah. How do I get in?"

"Oh, that's easy!" She reaches up to the painting of a bowl of fruit and with one crooked finger, tickles the pear. A handle appears. I reach out and it pushes open. I turn to thank the elf but she's already disappeared.

Wandering in slowly, I am struck by the smell of delicious food. It is set out like the Great Hall, five long tables and a roaring fire. The emptiness of the tables is haunting and to the side of the actual kitchen, I notice a smaller area filled with round tables and chairs, another small fire and a large mirror.

I freeze as I realise the tables are occupied by none other than the Weasley-Potter clan, their voices loud and laughing, their plates and cutlery clattering and their chairs scrapping as two of the boys attempt to fight across the table. A bossy looking ebony-skinned girl slaps them playfully and they back down.

Now the boys have moved, I can see Rose at the end of the table talking to another girl. Her head falls back in laughter, her curls springing gently. This is the real Rose. Comfortable, content and free. No agendas. No pressure. No running away.

Merlin, what I would for her to be like that with me. I love kissing her, feeling her, having her around me but… I love hearing her voice. Smelling her. Making her smile – not just a provocative smirk.

The house-elves march over to them from the kitchen, laden with sweets and deserts which are accepted graciously with applause. Since so many heads are turned towards the kitchens, I'm spotted immediately and consider bolting out of the door. This was my usual way of dealing with the scowls from the Potter and Weasley boys.

I clear my throat, unsure what to do. All has gone quiet. Forks, knives and spoons still. There's a whisper and a snigger. A young, blonde-haired boy is first to speak, his voice carrying a French lilt.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I don't respond, unsure what he means. He rolls his eyes. "You can come and join-"

James Potter, unmistakable with his black hair and piercing stare, grabs the blonde boy's arm and says, loud enough for me to hear.

"That's Malfoy." The boy looks at him, then me. He looks as if he wants to say something but simply looks back at his food. The rejection stings.

I look at Rose, seeing how her face is frowning but her eyes are wide. I make to turn around when a young voice says, "So?"

Glancing back, it's the young mousy-brown haired Second year I saw with Rose earlier. Several faces turn to look at her and another voice says.

"Would you like to join us? If any of my thick-skulled family members have a problem, there are other tables for them."

I swallow, realising the voice is Lily, the only red-haired Potter, and she's giving James a playful smile but her eyes are stern. He's frowning at her.

I consider it but decide I'd rather face a dragon. I'm struck, however, by the opportunity before. For once, I've managed to find elusive Rose.

I take a breath and say, loud and clear, "Actually, I'd like to talk to Rose. If you all don't mind me borrowing her for a few minutes."

Several heads swivel between me and Rose and I watch her turn red. I don't know if she's angry or embarrassed but neither are good.

There are a lot of confused faces and only Dominique, the blonde-haired Weasley, gives me a little smirk. I flush, realising she must _know_.

Rose gets up slowly, glancing around nervously, and quickly makes her way over to me. As she passes me, she grabs my arm and continues on. I'm led round the corner, walking past the long tables and down by the fireplace at the end of the second Great Hall.

"Scorpius…" she begins and I'm relieved to find she is embarrassed. Her voice sounds nervous. "My cousin James has his head stuck twenty years in the past. I'm really sorry-"

"Its fine, Rose. I'm used to it." She blinks at me, surprised.

"You… really get that a lot?" I shuffle my feet, avoiding her eyes.

"Actually, yeah. I've been refused entrance into places before." She looks shocked and slightly disgusted.

"That's just..." She can't find the words and I shrug, changing the subject.

"I need to talk to you, Rose…" her eyes look uncomfortable, "About us." She sighs.

"What about us?"

"Well…what are we, Rose? What are we doing?" She blows out air, giving me a strange look.

"I…I don't know." I bite my lip and ask another question.

"Well, it seems to me that we're becoming good fuck buddies without the buddy. I…I want to know why you're doing this to me?" She gives me a look of rage and sticks her chin out, jaw clenched. I continue quickly, realising it came out wrong, "I'm not complaining! I love what we're doing. What you do to me. But I still need to know."

"There are two ways I can answer that question, Scorpius." Her voice is clipped, "I could tell why it is I do this rather than go up to guy, flutter my lashes and ask him to buy me flowers. Or," she gives me another strange look – a tentative look, "I could tell you why I'm doing this to _you_."

I look at her, frowning slightly. She continues without waiting for a response, turning her back to pace slowly.

"You might have noticed I'm not your average girl, Scorpius. The truth of the matter is," she gives me a hard look, "I like power. I was born with it, offered it everywhere I go. I enjoy having men fawn after me – I enjoy being pursued. I choose to seduce men – to bed them – because that way I'm always in control. Relationships aren't as easy."

I stay silent, processing her information. She continues.

"I know it sounds awful, but the reality is: I need control. I've been like that for so long now, I haven't considered changing. I know people call me a 'bitch' and a 'whore' – I hate it, I really do. But I take it because bitches and whores have the real power in this world." She sighs deeply.

"The reason I'm doing to you Scorpius isn't just because I find you attractive. I'm not just using you as a toy. Or… I don't want to anyway. I like you, Scorpius," She gives me a shy look that surprises me, "You're like me – the child of a man who everybody knows. Recognised. Avoided. Pressured. I can sense you're a little… broken and it doesn't scare me."

I swallow, finding her words scary but touching. Make or break time. My words come out fast.

"Rose, I want to tell my friends about you. I want to say you're amazing – but all I _can_ say is you're a brilliant kisser and seductress. I can't tell then anything about you, really. I don't _know_ you." She won't meet my gaze and my voice is very quiet when I say, "I want to know you. The _real_ you."

There's a fire in her eyes when she looks up.

"You think the girl who kisses you isn't the real me? You think it's a façade? It's not. She's a part of me – a living, breathing part of my personality. I'm flirty and impulsive and inconsiderate of everyone and I lie and I keep secrets – I can't change that."

"Then don't." She pauses, blinking. I continue, "I'm happy for you to be like that – that's who you are but I know it isn't _all_ of who you are, Rose. I catch glimpses of another side to you," I take a deep breath, "And I'd like to see more. I'm asking for the chance, Rose Weasley, to date you."

She frowns and murmurs, "I don't date." It almost sounds like a question. I feel my heart sink into my feet. She carries on, still unsure. "I'm not a good girlfriend."

"Can I be the judge of that?" My voice sounds small.

"My father will be furious." My response is quick.

"We'll keep it a secret, if you need to."

"I don't like romance."

"I'm not romantic."

"I need control."

"Then be in control. You can decide everything Rose – when, where, what we do. As long as I get to see you, I'm happy."

Her final complaint is quiet and timid.

"I'm scared." I blink at her, horrified but my voice remains kind.

"Of what?" Her voice sounds far away, her eyes glossy.

"Of why you would want _me_? Just because I toyed with you and became something you can't have? Because I'm famous? Forbidden?-" I cut her off by moving forward, taking her hand and holding her face. She looks so small.

"The truth is all of those reasons, Rose, and a million more. I like you because you're beautiful, intelligent and confident. You're ambitious. You're – Merlin, you should know! - You're one of a kind."

She just stares at me and I can hear my heart beating fast. Her voice is a whisper.

"You don't know me."

I laugh nervously.

"That's the whole point, Rose." I smile at her, "Sometimes you just have to take a leap."

She finally smiles back.

"Okay."

"Okay?" My heart slams into my throat.

"Yes," she nods, her voice a little watery, "You may date me Scorpius Malfoy."

"Okay," I breathe. A second later it sinks in that I had actually convinced her. I want to jump for joy, my heart summersaulting. I keep cool, however, grinning at her as I say, "I'm looking forward to it."

We stay like that for a while, her mind processing while I'm in shock. Eventually she says, "Let's go eat."

I swallow as she leads me to the tables near the entrance. I see most of her family have left, only three girls remaining. We sit, side by side, as one of the house-elves offers me a plate full of food. I don't even look at it as I accept, nervously smiling at the three faces around me.

There's a young Ravenclaw – fourth or fifth year – with bright red hair that falls to her shoulder, piercing light green eyes that are criticising me as she takes me in. Her lips are pulled to the side.

The girl beside her has the same eyes but they seem brighter, alive with curiosity. She is clearly a Second year, the young girl from before, and also the younger sister of the Ravenclaw beside her. I pull the name Lucy from the back of my mind. Lucy's hair is surprisingly mousy compared to bright reds around her. She smiling brightly at me and I smile back.

Finally, there is Lily Potter. She is stunning, even for a Fourth year; her red locks are pulled up, away from her face. Her eyes are dark brown, fiery but kind; her smile is warm and a smattering of freckles giving her skin more colour. Another Gryffindor. She is the prettiest of the girls in her family – but Rose is the most _beautiful. _

"Scorpius, this is my cousin Molly-" she indicates to the red-head judging me, "-this little Pygmy Puff is Lucy-" the second-year, "-and Lily".

I smile at them and am relieved when Molly smiles back, picking at some grapes. Rose takes a deep breath and finishes, "Guys, this is Scorpius," she gives me a weak smile, "and he is my… boyfriend."

Lucy squeaks, Molly blinks in surprise and Lily, to my relief, beams. Rose leans in towards them.

"Don't tell the others," her voice gets darker, "and if you breathe a word of this to your parents, you're dead meat. My dad _cannot_ find out."

They all nod, looking a little scared and I'm surprised that Rose has a scary side. Rose nods back, her body relaxing a little and I feel warmth in my chest.

The girls keep us company as I eat and Rose picks at an ice cream sundae. They chat about lessons, professors and the upcoming Hogsmeade trip until Lucy moans for them to shut up, jealous. I laugh and smile, inputting very little but glad to be included.

Finally the house-elves clean up and it's curfew. We leave, thanking the elves and we all walk Lucy to the Gryffindor portrait before parting with Molly.

There is silence as we walk down to the Dungeons and I finally ask, "Your family didn't disown you for becoming a Slytherin then?" My tone is playful.

Rose laughs lightly, a sound I immediately love.

"A couple threatened but my mum really tries to dissuade us from prejudice – especially after all her work on abolishing the laws that favoured pure-bloods. My family see my Sorting as a testament to my determination and ambition."

I nod, smiling and say, "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw."

She stops, surprised but quickly replies.

"You said no?" I nod, shrugging.

"I didn't want my family to be disappointed in me. Being a Slytherin is a rite of passage for us and I had a lot of friends in Slytherin already since their parents were family friends." She contemplates this for a minute then replies.

"The Hat actually asked me if I was okay with my Sorting before it announced it. I guess it felt inclined since my family have always been Gryffindors."

"You didn't have a problem being a Slytherin?" She smiles, more to herself.

"What will be, will be."

We're outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room and fall silent. I know she won't want to interact with me in front of everyone inside. It's not like her. She sighs and I take her hand, squeezing lightly.

"Don't worry, Rose. Privacy is good. I like being low-key." She smiles sincerely.

"I'm not ashamed of you. It's just not me."

I smile in reply and to my surprise, she throws her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply. I'm shocked at first but quickly respond, letting her into my mouth, exploring. She presses against me and I realise how much I've missed the feel of her. My body responds immediately. When she pulls back, I feel a little dizzy and she smirking at me.

"Still going to drive me crazy, then?" I ask. She raises her eyebrows suggestively.

"Of course, Scorpius. I love to tease." I groan and she laughs a little, biting my lip lightly. Pulling back, her face sobers a little and she quietly says, "I will try to be your girlfriend, but… it's going to be hard for me."

It frustrates me a little that being in a relationship is a task for her but by the same token, if it weren't, then she wouldn't be Rose. So I smile warmly.

"As long as you try." Then my smile turns playful, my eyes suggestive as I put her hand on my erection and her eyes darken, "It's going to be hard for me too. Frequently, I imagine."

She grins, victorious.

"Indeed."

With that, she gives me another short kiss and steps into the corridor, swaying her hips as she goes into the common room. Another Rose-typical exit.

I sigh, frustrated but happy. So it begins.

**A/N****: For anyone curious of visualisations, I have uploaded some to my deviantART.**

** .com**

**Don't ask about the name -.-"**


	6. Chapter 5: First Time for Everything

**A/N: Enjoy and please review. I feel like if Rose had had this much character earlier, I would have more followers ;) It's all about patience, my friends!**

Rose POV

I had promised myself that I wouldn't let someone else in until I was ready – truly ready – to deal with the consequences. The two and half years since then had been so long, it felt like I'd aged by a decade. Yet they also seemed like such a short time to be 'ready'.

This was why I had avoided boys with feelings for me, right? To avoid the damage.

What if Scorpius Malfoy got to know me and then hated me?

What if I hated him? I would probably leave him but then… his face. It would be downtrodden and hurt. How could I face that every day? The similarities were just too… haunting.

He could leave me. Oh Merlin, what if I really like him and he leaves me? I'm not ready for that again.

I'm not ready.

Yes you are, a voice whispers soothingly to me from the back of my mind. Do you really want to be alone? Wouldn't it be nice for someone to understand you? To love you?

Merlin… _love._ The thought of it has my heartbeat racing and making the room seem so small. I'd rather jump from the highest tower at Hogwarts than have Scorpius tell me he loves me.

Not yet, anyway.

I'm doodling in my notes, my mind whirring as it normally does. Scorpius is across the room, his nose in his books also. We're in the Potions practice room.

He hasn't pushed me since I told him I'd be his girlfriend – we haven't actually spoken. Not really. I've smiled at him, said hello and asked about his day. Nothing real. He really gets how out of my comfort zone this is for me.

I wonder why he would put so much time and energy into a girl like me. I know there are others who would leap for the chance to date him. _One of a kind._ His words ring in my ears and I feel a surge of warmth in my chest. He cares for me. A dashing stranger here to save me from myself.

The slut and the hero.

I should do this for him – try to open up. Merlin, I should do this for myself. I really don't like being alone. Because I am, really. Totally alone.

I'm comfortable with my family, civil with my friends and teachers but really – it's not the same as being me. The real, fucked up Rose Weasley beneath it all. The only one I want to let in is Hugo, my kid brother but… I don't know if I can even call his that anymore. He told me not to.

I sigh and Scorpius looks up, smiling gently.

"You okay?"

He isn't prying or desperate for attention. He's genuinely concerned but keeping his distance. Merlin, I must be such a chore. I'm glad he asked although I don't want to answer. So naturally, I force myself to tell the truth.

"I could be better." He frowns slightly but when I don't continue, he just nods. So patient.

I'm still toying with him, I realise. Well, more like I admit. Hardening my resolve, I stand and he glances back to me. I offer out my hand.

"Come here, I want to show you something."

He obeys immediately, setting his quill down and coming to stand beside me. He is reserved but there is a twinkle of excitement in his eyes. Raising my wand, I take a deep breath and slice the air against the farthest wall of the room, besides my brewing station.

The air begins to ripple and the air parts like fabric revealing two, large wooden cabinets. They have glass doors which reveal shelves lined with bottles of all shapes and sizes. Their contents are an array of colours, some even glowing brightly like liquid sunlight.

I can't help but smile as I gaze over them but I'm nervous at revealing my collection. Scorpius' mouth is agape a little as he steps forward to scan the shelves. His voice is astonished.

"You made all of these?" I smile, playing with my wand.

"Brewed and bottled them all."

"It must have taken years."

"Yeah, it did," I reply as I nod. He turns to me and he's grinning.

"This is amazing." I can't help but grin back.

"See this," I point to one of the lower shelves as I step beside him, "These are my poisons. I used to threaten my brother with them when he was really annoying. Not that I ever would."

I point to another larger, blue bottle, "And this is Sneak Serum. Uncle George invented it – it gives the taker a third eye in the back of their head for an hour. You have to drink two teaspoons worth. He said he was inspired by Mad-Eye Moody. Did you ever hear about him?"

"I've read about him."

"These here," I point to the other cabinet and a set of four potions. "These are the potions of Resistance. Fire, ice and water – which I'm sure you've heard of. But then there's this one." I reach into the cabinet and pull out a small vial, as big as a grape, which contains a tiny amount of clear liquid. "This is the Draft of Magic Resistance."

His eyes go wide as I hand it to him and Scorpius inspects it closely.

"I had no idea such a thing exists."

"Oh, yes," I nod my head vigorously, "It's a German concoction. It allows for resistance from almost all spells, excluding the very powerful ones like the Three Unforgivable Curses, of course. But still, it's really awesome." I sigh wistfully, "It takes a year to brew and distil one drop. You need to drink at least a cup full for it to be effective enough to work."

I put the Draft back carefully and close the door, smiling at Scorpius again.

"Some of these are my greatest creations." He's giving me an odd look, like he's considering something. But he's smiling still, so at least it's something good.

"Why do you keep them here?" he enquires.

"Well, I wouldn't keep them at home. I don't want my parents to find a couple of these," I shudder, "It would lead to some very awkward conversations. I couldn't trust my dorm mates either. I just… like having them close to me, you know?" He nods and continues to browse.

It feels surprisingly good to reveal my beautiful bottles to the world - or at least another person. Scorpius really seems impressed. He comes across my collection of Veritaserum and laughs.

"My story seems stupid now. Look at your achievements and I was bragging about one cauldron of Truth Serum."

"It's a hard potion – it took me a couple tries before I got it right," I give him what I hope is an admirable look, "You did it on first try which really is impressive."

He laughs but thanks me.

"Whoa," he murmurs, pointing towards the large, red bottle in the middle of my collection. "That is a lot of Amortentia."

I laugh, shrugging and replying, "Would you believe me if I say it's my cousins'?"

He raises a brow at me and I continue, "Well, the girls got to talking and I told them about my mother and the first time she smelt Amortentia. She smelled my dad, you see. They bugged me for like _a week_ to brew them some. They were so desperate to smell their true love. Eventually, I agreed. Almost all of them were disappointed because they didn't recognise who they smelled."

"Almost all?"

"Well," I can't help but grin, "My cousin Victorie smelt her boyfriend Ted. They're getting married this summer."

"That's great." He looks back to the bottle, a crease forming on his forehead. When he looks back, he's a little sheepish. "I've never smelt it."

I raised a brow.

"Would you like to?"

"No," he says after a deep breath then he gives me a smirk, "Not yet, anyway." I shrug and after a moment, he asks, "Have you smelt it?"

I'm surprised and a little wary. I answer honestly though, "Yes."

"What did you smell?"

I lean back a little.

"That's… a pretty personal question."

He blinks and then blushes, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah," he says, as if it's suddenly obvious to him, "Of course it is. I'm sorry."

I laugh at his flustered state and he smiles at my impishly. After a moment of consideration, I shrug and decide to tell the truth.

"I usually smell something to do with food or drink like my dad's pumpkin pie or Earl Grey tea but it changes. I always smell the sea and it makes my nose itch a little with its saltiness as if the sea were really there. I always smell gasoline."

"Gasoline?"

"I'm a pyromaniac." I raise my eyebrows suggestively and he laughs, not sure if I'm joking or not. I add on, "and of course, I always smell my true love. I couldn't describe it though – I mean it's the smell of another human. There aren't words. I guess because I can't describe it, I struggle to remember it too."

He gives me a wistful look and replies.

"I'm sure you'll remember it when you actually smell it." I half-smile in response.

My eye catches on the vial next to the Amortentia and I open the cabinet and pluck it out. The bottle is slim, the contents a metallic purple. A taunting plan forms in my mind.

"Do you know what this is Scorpius?" I hold the vial towards him and he takes is, turns it in his hands and shrugs. I lean my head to the side, smirking and giving him a dark look. "That is Essence of Grandiflorum. An aphrodisiac."

His response is immediate – his eyes dilate a little, his breathing gets a little heavier and he reaches out to pull me close, our chests touching.

"Oh?" He replies suggestively.

"Have you ever tasted an aphrodisiac potion before?"

"Can't say I have."

"Well," I murmur as I deliberately loosen his tie. "It tastes unlike anything else in the world. Like honey and the glow of firelight and the feel of warm sand. It tastes like an orgasm." I watch him swallow, staring at my lips.

"You've tried it?"

"Of course." He growls a little, pulling me harder against him. I grin as I step on my tiptoes. "I was curious and alone."

His eyes widen a little at this and his voice is husky when he says, "Alone?" I nod slowly, giving him a devilish look. Speaking slowly and provocatively, I asked,

"Would you like to try it?" He looks at me warily and I continue, "Five drops of this stuff can make a man screw his worst enemy. One drop, however, makes the body so ready and desperate that it is very difficult to resist an opportunity for release. You'll still be in the right mind to say no."

He nods, eyeing the bottle then asks, "Would you like to take some too?"

"I'd love to, Scorpius. Only if you do." He nods, his eyes glowing with excitement but I could tell he was nervous, his hands shaking a little.

I uncap the stopper deliberately slowly as I push him down so we're both sat on the floor.

"How about," I say in a clearer voice, undoing his top buttons and stroking his chest "you let me drive?"

I hope this will calm his nerves and he nods, getting my meaning and full of anticipation.

"Good," I purr. Putting the tip of my finger on the neck of the bottle, I tip it upside down quickly and pull away my hand so a single drop sits of my fingertip.

Scorpius watches me mesmerized as I rub the drop across my bottom lip. My body reacts immediately, heating up all over, making me flush. My breasts swell against my shirt with arousal, my skin becomes unbelievably sensitive and a dampness forms between my legs. I press my thighs together, my mouth falling open in a small gasp at the jolt of pleasure that shoots through me. Merlin, I had forgotten just how sensitive this stuff made me.

My breath is falling fast, my clothes feeling constricting and hot. I look at Scorpius from beneath my lashes and can see he is straining against his pants, his mouth open a little as he watches my reaction to the potion. I grin at him, feeling dizzy with need.

Leaning forward, I offer him my lips which are still wet with the aphrodisiac. He reaches out for me immediately, licking my lips slowly and then kissing me. As the potion takes effect, he gasps into my mouth and as I push my tongue in, he moans deep in his throat. My lips are tingling, my hands snaking up to tangle in his hair.

Without warning, he grabs my hips, pulling me forward and onto his lap. He manoeuvres me so I'm straddling him and pushes his groin up into mine sharply. He pushes the air from my lungs with the sensation that his thrust makes in my stomach. I moan lightly, reaching down to rub him and he starts to kiss my neck roughly, sucking a little.

It drives me crazy and I pull at his pants, undoing them as fast as I can and pulling his underwear down out of the way. He pauses, watching me takes his erection in, my eyes hungry. Then he growls possessively and pushes up my skirt, grabbing hold of my underwear and yanking.

I stand up as he pulls my panties until they're around my ankles and I step out of them. He looks up, taking in my wet sex and his mouth falls open as his breath comes out hot and heavy. He only has a few seconds to admire before I sit back down heavily, reaching out for his cock. I look up to him for permission but he's already pulling my skirt out of the way so I have a clear path.

I position him at my entrance and, in one quick move, sit on him. I gasp a little as I feel him fill me, the sensation sudden yet overwhelmingly good. That is the beautiful thing about Aphrodisiac Potions – they allow pain-free stretching and plenty of wetness without foreplay.

He groans into my ear, his cock twitching inside me. Revelling in the feeling of being stretched and filled, I realise just how wide he is. I start to move, my hips moving in a circular motion, bouncing up a little, slow and torturous. The movements feels sensational – my nerves inside me are firing erratically and I can feel the delicious heat building up in my stomach.

Scorpius moans in my ear, his hands finding my hips and gripping them tightly. He's impatient, desperate for me to go faster but I try to hold back, wanting to make him beg. After a short while he tries to take over, thrusting up into me. I throw my head back at the intense spikes of pleasure that shoot through me.

I can't hold back anymore and move up and down, feeling his whole length move in and out of me. He leans back to give me room, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth open, air rushing in and out. In and out. In and out. I feel my build-up begin and know I'm getting close. Damn Aphrodisiac. He's getting bigger inside of me and as he stretches me more, I struggle to keep steady.

Oh, _Merlin_.

His fingers dig into my hips through my clothing, his desperation sending me wild. I try to anchor myself, to hold back from my release but he leans forward and pushes his tongue into my mouth.

"Ah!"

I cry into his mouth as I find my release, waves of hot, delicious pleasure radiating through me from my core. I shut my eyes, momentarily blown away. My body convulses around Scorpius' dick and I'm forced to remain still while I ride my orgasm. He moans into my mouth, however. As I come out of my orgasm, I feel Scorpius twitch inside of me and he's breathing heavily.

I lift up my hips and lean back, resting my hands on his shoulders. He's gives me a confused, dazed look and I smile seductively at him.

"I'm all yours." He catches my meaning immediately and, grabbing my hips tightly, thrusts up into me. My smile vanishes at the intense sensation inside of me. Merlin, my orgasm has left me so sensitive it's almost unbearable. He's thrusting into me hard, so hard I can't feel where about he is inside of me. He's groaning, biting his lip while he watches me and it isn't long before he slams up into me hard, making me gasp.

I feel his release as his member jerks inside of me and his face is contorted with pleasure. As he comes down from his high, he pulls out of me gently and lies back on the ground. We're both breathing heavily as I lean on his chest and play with his hair by his ear. After a moment he grins at me and says, "I've found my new favourite potion."

I grin back, raising my eyebrow suggestively. "Does this mean we'll be doing this again sometime?"

In an impulsive moment, he flips me over, surprisingly gently, so I'm on my back and he's in between my legs. I can feel the heat in my blood as the potion continues to work its magic.

"Definitely," he groans as he pushes his hard-on against my sex. I moan lightly and he grins victoriously at me. His fingers move down and he touches my entrance, feeling how wet am I. He pulls back suddenly, sitting on his heels, his face a mask of panic and horror.

"We didn't use protection." I blink at him, taking in his horrified reaction and sit up so we're level and my voice is quick to console him.

"Of course we did, look," I pull back my skirt to reveal the top of my thigh. Pulling my leg to the side, I reveal a small red mark of my inner thigh, right next to the crease of my hip. "It's a Non-Conception Charm Stamp. It means it maintains a magical barrier in my cervix which prevents your swimmers from getting up there, no matter how strong they are."

I smile as I see him relax. I can't help but laugh a little at his reaction and he gives me an annoyed look but eventually smiles back. He leans down to take a closer look.

"It's one hundred percent effective," I tell him. "I got the dragon one because it was the coolest." My little red dragon lets out a stream of red fire.

"So," he murmurs, his voice provocative, "I can do that to you as many times as I want then?"

I hum in response, parting my legs so he can see more than just my stamp.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Scorpius." He growls slightly, taking me in. He reaches down to touch me then pauses.

"Any chance we can cover up your dragon? I feel weird with him watching." I laugh playfully. He grins at me and I reach for my wand to do just that when the tip of my wans lets out a loud ring. Three notes play before it silences.

"Oh, shoot." I mumble.

"What?"

"I'd completely forgotten about Quidditch practice. That's my alarm to remind me I need to go."

"Can't you skip?" As he says this he reaches down and strokes me slowly. I gasp, desperate to say yes.

"James will actually kill me if I don't show. The match is next week." I sigh, closing my legs and taking in his disappointed face. "But we'll do this again soon."

I kiss Scorpius and for once, it isn't a crushing, possessive kiss like I normally give. Rather, it is gentle. I'm thanking him.

When I pull back, he's sobered a little, giving me a smile that warms me.

"I really hope we do," he replied wistfully.

I twirl my wand in a circle, murmuring "Tergeo" to clean myself and Scorpius. Dampness gone, I search for my underwear and quickly pull them on while he puts himself away. I dash over for my bag and put a few enchantments on my equipment so that my potions will continue to brew.

I'm about to leave as Scorpius snakes his arms around my waist. His voice is quiet.

"Thank you."

I pause, not knowing what to say. He doesn't seem to mind, however, and walks back over to where he is working. I glance back, considering him and then leave. I do, however, say goodbye. For once.


	7. Chapter 6: Date

**A/N: ****This chapter I'm going to do half Rose, half Scorpius. It might be confusing but it made more sense. **

**Review reply to guest26x** – I myself felt the first chapters were terribly weak but I'm trying to reveal the true nature of both characters as gently and subtly as I can. This is, after all, a story of self-discovery and ultimately change for Rose. I thought hard about what their characters would really be like considering who they are and what they'll have been through given their family history, and so I hope you'll come to see why Rose is a 'bitch' and Scorpius is a bit of a bumbling wreck. I personally don't feel like Rose is a bitch but simply misunderstood at this point. I really hope you continue to enjoy it! I wish more people would stick with my fic and give it a chance.

And there is nothing wrong with Slytherins!

**I realise I haven't replied to any other anonymous reviewers but, unlike the others, I felt as if I owed this one a response. I'm eternally grateful for all ****feedback.**

* * *

**Rose POV**

As I enter the Great Hall, I realise just how empty it is. Of course, it's early on a Saturday so everyone is still in bed. The Slytherin table looks morosely bare so I wander down between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, hoping to find someone I know – which isn't hard when you have a family the size of mine and as popular as mine.

Halfway down the Gryffindor table, I see my cousin Fred sitting by himself, chewing on some toast, lost in thought. Dropping onto the bench in front of him, I murmur a greeting and begin shovelling eggs onto my plate. For once I don't get an icy, you're-a-Slytherin-what-are-you-doing-here glance from the surrounding students. This is good because I'm so not in the mood to deal with annoying first year air-head Gryffindors right now.

"Hungry are we, Rosie?"

Fred is the only one permitted to call me Rosie because he's too damn charming to stay angry at.

"I have a killer day of homework ahead of me. I mean, why do the professors decide to give assignments with deadlines around the same time? It's like they coordinate to torture us."

"I hear you, Posey-pie. I have to do a 10,000 word essay on the function of a roller-coaster. Why did I ever take Muggle Studies?"

"Beats me, Freddie."

He groans, stretching his neck.

"I need some coffee." Naturally, the rules at Hogwarts mean coffee isn't exactly dished out to the students. Can you imagine the eleven-year olds on caffeine?

I wink at Fred and hold out my hand, saying, "Two lattes please." A cup appears in my hand, frothy and hot. Another appears directly in front of Fred, who beams at me.

That is the beauty of being the daughter of Hermione Weasley. She gives the house-elves their elfish rights as sentient creatures and, being grateful, they'll do pretty much anything for me. That's why we have our own seats in the kitchens and fortnightly feasts just for our clan.

"Your mother is a blessing to us all." Fred says and pauses, glancing around and mumbles, "How do they hear you? Damn elves know everything." I shrug and begin eating.

After a while, Fred says,

"I heard James gave you a rough time last night?" I choke a laugh, giving Fred my 'I feel like killing James Potter look'.

"He had us on that Quidditch pitch until it was so dark, I couldn't see the quaffle. What happens when the Keeper can't see the quaffle? They get hit in the face. Broke my damn nose."

Fred hisses, reaching out to pull my chin up and inspect my face.

It if isn't obvious, James is a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. Why would we be practicing Quidditch together? The Gryffindor Keeper had quit two weeks before the game. James had blown his top, stressing about not having enough time to train a new Keeper. I volunteered – or more like was forced to by James' death glare – to help keep his Chasers in top form while he focused on his new Keeper. He's had us on the pitch all bloody week.

I liked Quidditch but my house didn't trust me – almost all of my family were on the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor teams and I spent far too much time in their common rooms. Truthfully, I wouldn't trust me either. I would rather bath in a bathtub of Blast-Ended Skrewts than spy on my own family, as fun as it sounds.

Fred brings me out of my train of thought.

"You did a real nice job healing it."

"Thank your parents, Freddie. I used your dad's bruise removal paste and your mum's bone-realignment spell. Saved myself a trip to the infirmary." He gives me another infectious grin – the Fred grin.

"Thank Merlin my mama is a Healer."

Of course, I had to dash down to my Brewing room – well, mine and Scorpius' now – to fetch my Anti-Swelling Solution so my face didn't blow up like a balloon. My cupboards had hidden themselves again, as they're bewitched to do and I vaguely remembered I hadn't done it in my rush to leave for practice. Thankfully, nothing was missing. Well… except for the Aphrodisiac potion I'd left on the floor.

Just as I'm thinking this, I see Scorpius walk into the Hall, his hair ruffled from sleep. He yawns, glances around and, spotting me, offers me a smile. He blushes slightly and I know he's thinking about last night. I give him the best smile I can considering how early it is and feel my own face heat a little.

Merlin, I'm blushing over _sex_. What's come over me?

He must see my smile as an invitation as he begins walking towards me rather than the Slytherin table. I panic a little. Oh Merlin, he's going to sit with me. It was so hard introducing him to my family and eating with him last time! I need a little lapse before I try again.

My heart jumps in my chest, however and a voice in my head gives a little cheer. I realise I'm not blushing about sex but rather about sex with _Scorpius_.

He's making me blush? Oh…Merlin. He's making me blush!

This internal whirlwind goes on in my head while Scorpius comes down the table and sits beside me. He doesn't try to kiss me, thankfully and leaves plenty of room between us. Fred eyes him suspiciously but greets him friendly enough.

I offer him a weak smile and he leans over, pulling something out of his pocket. As he sets the Aphrodisiac potion on the table next to me, I realise he must have taken it.

"You left this out last night in the practice room. I thought I best give it you back before you think you've lost it." I nod, taking it and hiding it quickly before Fred realises what it is.

Before I can say anything, Scorpius turns to my cousin and says,

"I don't think we got to properly meet the other night. I'm Scorpius, Rose's brewing partner."

Realisation washes over Fred and he offers Scorpius a dazzling smile.

"I'm Fred, Rose's cousin. I'm so glad she's no longer stewing down there alone. I was afraid she was becoming a hermit." I give him a mock glare but he just laughs it off.

"Well, we wouldn't want that," Scorpius offers me a comforting smile and I can't help be feel totally _un_comfortable. He continues, however, asking Fred, "The young fifth year, the one with the bodacious attitude, she's your sister right?"

Fred's face goes deadpan.

"Why do you think that? Because we're both black?"

Scorpius freezes, blinking at Fred with his mouth agape slightly. I laugh quietly and Fred reaches out and slaps Scorpius on the arm good-heartedly, his smile returning.

"Scorpy, relax. I'm just messing with you. Yeah, that ball of energy is my little sister Rox. Watch out, she'll kick your ass if you cross her. Consider yourself warned."

Scorpius laughs, admittedly a little nervously. Someone across the hall calls his name and he turns, nods and then says, "I'll see you 'round Rose. Nice to meet you Fred."

"Call me Freddie," replies Fred, giving him a warm smile. Scorpius nods, gives a little and wave and leaves.

I feel the air leave me in a rush and I realise I had been holding my breath. Fred laughs at me, his voice quiet when he says,

"You certainly know where to find them, Rose. I mean, really? A Malfoy?" I glare at Fred, a little more seriously.

"You starting to sound like James, Fred. It isn't attractive," I huff a little, sipping my drink. "Plus, me and Scorpius, we're not a 'thing'. He's just my partner."

Fred laughs and replies, "Yeah and Hagrid is _just _big-boned. I saw the way you smiled at him when he walked in. There is clearly a 'connection'." As he says this, he makes a small motion of sex with his fingers. I roll my eyes and carry on eating.

He leans forward, giving me a considerate look.

"Rose, I know what you're like – why are you hiding this? Normally, everyone and their owls know about your 'relationships'."

I give him another glare and he leans back, his face going a little slack with realisation.

"Strap a saddle on me and call me a Hippogriff, you like this guy!"

"Shut up, Fred!" He laughs a genuinely shocked but happy laugh.

"Good for you, Posey-pie! About time! I can't believe a guy finally found a way to ground you." I drop my fork, shaking my head.

"This conversation is so over."

"Oh, come on Rose! You can tell me. Do you really like this guy?"

His look is sincere and caring. I sigh, unable to stand my ground against Fred. Swirling my drink, I look into it when I say.

"I do like him but… I don't know if I _like_ like him, you know?" He nods, remaining silent. "I want to but… you know it's not my thing." I smile impishly at Fred, "He's really sweet. And patient. And considerate."

Fred sighs dreamily and I mock glare at him again. He gives me a devilish Fred grin and winks.

"This could be really good for you."

I shrug and then lean forward, my voice going low.

"You tell anyone and I will tell your mum where your porn stash is." He backs up, surprised.

"Damn, Rosie, how do you even know?"

"I know everything, Fred." He gives me a worried look and holds his hand up defensively.

"I swear on the pranking brilliance of Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs that my lips are sealed."

"Good," I mumble, continuing my drink. I know Fred will keep his word because as much as he'd hate to have his parents find out he has a porn stash, he's be even more mortified for them to find out it was Playgirl and not Playboy.

I finish my drink, wish Fred a good day and wander back to my room to fetch my homework resources. All the while, I consider Fred's words.

Scorpius really might be good for me – of course, I won't know unless I try.

Scorpius POV

After talking to her in the morning, I hadn't expected to speak to Rose for some time. That was the way she worked. It surprised me then when I received an owl at late afternoon asking for me to come and meet her. Rose had told me to wait on the Eight Floor, behind the statue of the weeping witch.

After waiting for several minutes, I'm considering that she isn't coming. Would she stand me up? Any other man in the castle might agree that she's the sort of woman who would. But… I feel like she's trying too hard for that.

I'm startled when in the wall opposite me a door begins to form, carving itself into the stone. Before long it turns to wood and it swings open to reveal a bright room, a blast of warm air and the beautiful figure of Rose, smiling nervously at me.

"Urm… Hi."

I blink at her, relieved and a little confused. Well, very confused.

"Hi… and… what?" She grinning a bit more freely now.

"If I let you come inside, you have to promise not to laugh at me."

"You have my word.

"Hurry up then," she murmurs, stepping aside.

As I enter the strange room, I am struck by how modern the interior is. There are several ovens and a series of marble counters surrounding an old, wooden table set out like a dining table. On the other side of the room is a large pantry and fridge. There's a roaring fire, bright chandelier and a large, enchanted clock that seemed to be playing music quietly.

I must looked as in awe as I feel because Rose giggles at me and then sits down at the large table, offering me a seat and a drink. I accept, sitting quickly and she gives me a thoughtful look as she reaches for a jug.

"This is the Room of Requirement. I'm sure you are aware of it because of your father?"

I feel a shot of dread in my heart and nod grimly.

"I thought this was destroyed?" Rose smiles gently, passing me a cup.

"Oh, so did everyone. Seems it just moved. My cousin Albus found it in his first year." I nod as she takes a gulp and then says, "I come here every now and then to… cook."

She looks sheepish but I smile, astonished.

"You cook?" She shrugs.

"I've always loved to cook and especially bake. I struggled when I tried to do in the school kitchens, for obvious reasons. Then Albus mentioned here and when I asked the room for a kitchen, would you believe it was stocked with some ingredients already?"

"Isn't that the purpose of the room?"

"Well, yes, but one of the limitations of all magic is that you cannot produce food from nothing. Someone must have brought the ingredients in at some point in its history. I simply added to them and multiplied them."

I sip the drink as she speaks and my eyes go wide as flavour explodes in my mouth, delicious and wintery.

"Merlin," I say, looking down into the frothy drink.

"You like?" asks Rose excitedly.

"It's delicious. You made this?"

"My own brand of Butterbeer. It has a couple secret ingredient. I call is Weasley's Flavoursome Butterbeer but it's just a working title."

"What do you put in it?" I ask, curious as I take another sip. She gives me a suggestive smile.

"That would be telling. But there's a hint in the name."

I consider it for a moment, thinking about each word. I think Weasley, glance at her fiery red hair and suggest, "Ginger?"

She winks at me and stands, making her way over to the ovens.

"That's one of them, yes," she calls over her shoulder. Pulling out a loaf of bread from the hot oven, she sets it on a rack to cool.

"So," she says as she takes off the oven gloves, "I thought you might like me to make you something and we can have dinner. Together. Here."

I'm surprised by her consideration and give her a thankful look.

"That would be wonderful, but," I rise slowly and take off my jacket, folding it and putting it on the table. "I would much rather help you cook rather than have you cook for me." She looks relieved and nods.

"Do you liked mushrooms?"

"Yes."

"And you're not a vegetarian."

"Oh, definitely not," I laugh. This makes Rose smile.

"How do you like your beef?"

"Pink and a little bloody."

"Excellent," she purrs and cleans my hands with magic. Stowing her wand away, she gives me an apron and sets about grabbing items from the around the kitchen. A bowl is set in front of me on one of the tops, with an egg in and a little water.

"Okay, beat just the yolk of this egg in this bowl with the water." I nod and set to work, pulling out my wand. She puts her hand out, tutting and I frown.

"That's cheating!" she exclaims and I give her a dazed look. "I never cook with magic so put it away."

I obey, frowning a little in disbelief and watch her use a long knife to start finely chopping mushrooms.

"Why don't you use magic?" I say, picking up a whisk.

"Well," she begins, "It was the way I was taught. You see, none of my family knows I like to cook except my grandma because she taught me. I pretend I'm terrible at it because you wouldn't believe the grief I get from 'being good at everything'." She scoffs.

"So, your muggle grandma taught you?" She smiles fondly.

"Oh yes, grandma Granger is an excellent cook. Things were so hectic at my house sometimes so I used to floo over there and we'd do all sorts."

"That's really sweet," I comment, feeling solemn, "That must have been nice."

I look up to see she's giving me an odd look, like I'm a puzzle she's figuring out. The mushrooms are done and she puts them in a skillet with butter. Placing it on the hob and lighting it, she asks me to stir that instead. I comply, deciding I'm the designated stirrer.

Without saying anything, she takes out a hunk of beef, ties it up and then on a hot pan, sears each side. She then leaves it to cool and starts rolling out a pastry. I'm watching her, stirring slowly and thinking about the wonderful life she must have lived. Beautiful, gifted, rich… she has everything. A large, loving family to turn to, the good kind of fame that will take her places and the intelligence to be whatever she wants. Rose Weasley – the perfect girl in a perfect life.

I'm jealous – insanely so and I hate myself for it.

"I'm sorry about your grandparents, Scorpius."

She pulls me from my thoughts with her quiet words but Rose doesn't look at me. I swallow and refrain from replying. She continues, however, "It must be awful, having their reputation hanging over your head."

The whole Wizarding world knows my grandparents were Death-eaters. They may have changed allegiance at the last minute but no one forgave them. Often I'm shunned and spit at like my father. It was also no secret that my grandfather, Lucius, is serving a life sentence in Azkaban for killing a muggle. The details were never revealed to me but I could guess from his pure-blood attitude why he did it. Afterwards, my grandmother Narcissa killed herself.

The truth is that I am ashamed of them _but_ it angers me that someone as perfect as a Weasley would look down at them so easily.

"A person is not all good or bad, you know. My grandparents were generous and caring - when it mattered most. I regret not having them in my life."

Rose is silent after this and I feel like cursing myself. I shouldn't have been so hasty to judge her words. I am startled when her hand falls on my shoulder and I look up into eyes full of… understanding.

"I know there was good in them. Do you forget that Narcissa Malfoy saved my uncle Harry's life? If not for her, we wouldn't be here today. She's as much a hero as any of them. As for your grandfather, well… I only read the papers. I don't know the full story and no one should judge on gossip."

I stare at her, amazed.

"Thank you." The words are a whisper.

Being a Malfoy is like being branded another class of humanity. It's the same for many children who are paying for their parents' mistakes. No one ever considers that. I realise that being a Weasley would be much the same now – a household name. Branded the child of a hero. So much must be expected of them. Being the eldest of the two most famous Weasleys must be the hardest of all.

"The mushrooms are done. Put them in the bowl, season them and then we'll cool them."

I follow her instructions, aware she hasn't responded to my thanks. I use salt and pepper to season and then, to my surprise, she pulls out her wand and cool the mushrooms instantly. I give her a look and she winks at me, the darkness of our conversation gone.

"It saves time," she says, giving me an 'isn't it obvious look'. She then takes out the meat which is now covered in a paste and puts in the pastry. Covered in mushrooms, it is wrapped up and brushed with the egg white. She waves her wand over it again and I give her a vaguely amused look.

"I don't suppose you have the two hours it takes to chill it?" I give her a blank look. "Exactly," she murmurs as she puts the beef in the hot oven and I laugh.

She reaches out for a pan and whole host of bottles and bowls. Before she begins, she puts her hair up out of her face, the curls falling down her neck. As she works, concentrating on measurements and order, I'm blown away by her natural beauty.

I really liked this Rose – the one with a personality who didn't just act like a sex-deprived schoolgirl. I blink at myself, surprised. Merlin, that was a bit harsh.

When she's done, a divine-smelling sauce is sitting in the pan. She raises her brow at me and I realise I'm still staring. I blush but she doesn't say anything and instead sets me the task of peeling potatoes while she steams some asparagus. When I'm done, she boils them and before I know it, thirty minutes have past and she sends me back to the table to refill the drinks while she dishes it up.

When I taste it, I'm blown away. It's amazing – but I think I feel like that because it's something I helped Rose make.

"I've never had beef Wellington like this before."

Her smile is flattered and grateful. We chat while we eat, talking about anything and nothing. Homework, professors, lessons and then onto Quidditch and the infamous Gryffindor winning streak.

"You know you're fraternising with the enemy for helping them." I say and she giggles, a sound I love. She offers to take my plate from me to the large sink in the pantry.

"Don't be silly. If Slytherin truly wanted my help, they should have taken me on board when I tried out!" I shrug, feeling bad.

"Well, Douglas is leaving this year and they're making me Captain next year so I can get you on the team if you want."

Her head snaps back around the corner, excited.

"Really?" I nod and she beams, "That's really thoughtful of you."

I handed a plate full of cheesecake but already feel too full to eat it. Out of courtesy, I have a few mouthfuls and just moan at the taste. She gives me a dark look, drink in hand and I can't help a brief flash that pops through my mind – her on top of me, body joined with mine, head back as she moans in pleasure.

Merlin, I would give anything to make her feel like that again.

"I've had a pretty good time tonight. Considering it was a date." Her words bring me out of my fantasy.

"Best yet." I reply and she rolls her eyes, fork in hand.

"It was our first one."

"You don't count yesterday?"

She shrugs and mumbles, "It wasn't arranged."

"I meant the best of all my dates. As in… ever."

She pauses and the warm smile she gives me makes my heart do summersaults.

Oh Merlin. I am totally falling for this girl.


	8. Chapter 7: Anger

Scorpius POV

It's getting towards that time of year where there's frost on the ground, the smell of pine in the corridors and the buzz of excitement for the Holidays.

Everyone is already discussing whether they're staying or going. I always go home for Christmas which should be exciting but this year I'm actually dreading it. I don't want to have her absent from my life for two weeks. Not just sex – although I would miss that too. The thought of not seeing her actually scares me.

Why does it scare me?

I don't get to be alone with Rose often enough for my liking but I see her in passing every day. Since our relationship has begun, she now smiles at me every day. Sometimes she says hello and over the last two days, she'd stopped to ask how my day had been.

People suspected. Rumours had already spread that we were seeing each other. I thought these might unsettle Rose but she hasn't indicated so. I'm torn on how I feel about them. Part of me loves being open – to be able to glare men down with reason when they stare at her. Another part of me likes that our relationship is a secret – it makes it dirty and hidden and rushed.

I'm walking out of the Great Hall in the evening as quite a few students are. I'd decided to eat earlier today due to missing lunch. When I get near the staircase, however, there is a commotion. A crowd is forming and I push through with my friends after I hear someone mention Rose's name. At the front, I can see she's stood opposite a red-faced Ravenclaw who is giving her trouble.

"Oh look, everyone is gathering round! They all love to gawk at Easy Weasley, the school's biggest whore!"

"Oh, fuck off Lance. Jealousy really isn't your colour." Rose sounds vaguely annoyed but I can tell by the way she's tensed and by the blaze of her eyes that she's furious. Silent anger is something I'm familiar with.

Lance laughs arrogantly. She rather round, her face looking squished like a pugs with small, glaring eyes. What are the chances that all of Rose's family miss this so no one can come to her rescue? Although, maybe they are here but know she'd skin them alive for making her look like a damsel in distress.

It's as if there is a snarling beast in side of me desperate to lash out at the Ravenclaw for the disgusted way she's looking at Rose. There's malice in the girl's eyes and it's enrages me.

"Me, jealous of you? Who would want to be a laughing stock? No one has any respect for you, Sleazy Weasley!"

"Plenty of people respect me, babe. I'm the best witch in our year. You're still hung up on the fact that you just can't beat me."

Lance sieves at this but I grin. My Rose knows how to defend herself.

"What's the going rate again? Five sickles for a blowjob, a whole galleon to be yours for the hour! I forget!"

"I'm much more expensive than that. Not that you'd know what it's like to be desired."

"Shut your mouth!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. The only boyfriend you ever had ended up in the broom cupboard with me. Sorry about that."

Lance whips out her wand and points it at Rose who stares at it, looking barely amused but I can see her fingers itch towards her pocket.

Lance's words are hissed and I almost miss them.

"I hate you!"

Rose's eyes narrow. I feel a fire unlike anything before rise up inside me. How dare she say something like that to Rose! I want to strangle her before she can sprout anymore venom.

Before I can control myself, my wand is out and the words are on my lips. A ball of blue energy fires out of the end of my wand and misses Lance by mere inches. She jumps back and immediately stares in my direction, infuriated. My wand is in my robes immediately and I shuffle backwards so I'm less obvious.

"Who cast that?" she screams at us.

Rose's head is also looking in my direction and, to my horror, her eyes find mine. My face must show my rage and therefore my guilt because I see her eyes blaze at me. I know I've made her very angry. Before I can react, Rose whips out her wand and hits Lance with a Tongue-Tying Curse.

Lance freezes, terror in her eyes as her mouth stands agape like a goldfish. Rose glares and then fires a Stunning Spell which Lance raises her wand to deflect. She cannot say the incantation, however, and falls back unconscious. Rose walks over to her, looking morose.

"Hate is a terrible thing, Lance."

With that said, Rose moves towards the stairs and the crowd parts, some of them looking at her with awe and others with fear. Professor Flitwick is the first on the scene, taking in Lance and squeaking,

"Who did this?"

I glance up and see that Rose has vanished down one of the corridors at the top of the stairs.

"Follow her, mate," says Xavier from beside me. I glance at him and he's giving me a pitiful kind-of look.

As subtly as I can, I follow her. Once out of view most of the students I dash down the corridor I presume she went down. My anger is still burning but it's smothered by concern for Rose. Anger had been something I'd gotten from my father – something I'd always tried to restrain. Merlin, I shouldn't have tried to hex Lance. It wasn't my fight.

But she deserved it.

Rose comes into view when I turn a corner but I freeze. She's leaning against one of the windows, her back to me but her arms are wrapped around herself defensively. I'm able to see the side of her face and it is strained with melancholy, her eyes full of memories and her mouth downturned a little.

I instantly just want to hold her but, as I approach her, her head snaps in my direction. Eyes as fiery as her hair, she hisses at me,

"Fuck off, Scorpius Malfoy!"

I'm dumbstruck by her reaction. Her face is darkened as if by shadow, a deep, forlorn sadness in her eyes. Merlin, this has really upset her. I want to come to her aid immediately. To hold her and whisper something to make it better.

"I mean it!" she barks and then walks briskly away from me.

There's something in her voice that catches my attention – its humiliation. She's embarrassed that she's been caught in such a weak moment. At least, that's what I tell myself as I shamelessly follow after her again.

Could she be angry that I tried to hex Lance for her? Definitely. Angry I followed her? Very maybe. Angry I want to comfort her? Probably.

"Rose, stop! You're not getting rid of me."

I can see her shaking her head gently but her pace slows down. Quickly catching up with her, I can see that she is raging. She slowly clenches and unclenches her fists, her eyes watery and her mouth set in a hard line. Tensing her shoulders, she won't look at me but she allows me to walk beside her.

I don't know what to say. She's obviously not alright but what can I say? I should have really thought of this.

She huffs angrily and surprises me by turning and punching the stone wall violently. Letting out a cry, she grits her teeth and then holds her hand.

"Merlin, Rose," I say, reaching out to take her hand but she refuses. She does however give me a hard look and I'm scared she's so angry at me that her next words will be venomous.

"I don't know why this is effecting me so bad. It shouldn't make me this upset."

I can't help but be confused. I am, however, endlessly relieved to find her anger is self-directed. Mostly.

"What she called you was horrible, Rose. Anyone would be upset by it. It was uncalled for and vicious-"

"Oh," she sighs, shaking her head, "I'm not upset about what she called me. Silly girl is just jealous and looking for someone to take out her anger on. I get it a lot."

I blink, amazed.

"How do you ever put up with that?"

She softens a little, giving me a sad look.

"I just got used to it pretty fast. It's what happens when you're like me."

I know she means someone who is provocative and sexually deviant but it still shocks me. What kind of life is that for a young woman? Bullied, attacked and duelled wherever she goes.

"I'm so sorry."

She gives me a surprised look and then looks defeated.

"No, Scorpius, I'm sorry. Merlin, I shouldn't have told you to fuck off. I just… need to deal with these things alone. People just mess up my feelings."

I nod and know I should probably leave but she stops me, taking a deep breath and admitting,

"I'm upset because she said she hates me." Her voice is quiet.

"It's one of the worst things to hear." I croak. Especially from a stranger.

She gives me a considerate look and then sits down on the floor, leaning heavily back against the wall. I do the same, thankful to not be sent away.

Two students pass, giving us suspicious looks so I glare at them and they pass us quickly.

I want to hold her and tell her she's an amazing person that no one could really hate; the large heart I got from my mother tells me I need to comfort her, make her smile and laugh. But that just isn't Rose. So instead I listen.

"For so long now, hate is a demon I've been battling. It's like this blackness inside my chest that consumes all my happiness. My own internal dementor. It makes me so angry all of the time and it's like it physically hurts beneath my ribs. I want it gone. Forgiveness if the only route but forgiving what I need to forgive… It's almost impossible."

Her eyes find mine and I sense she thinks I won't understand. She continues.

"Hate is like cancer in the heart and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. To hate someone is to torture yourself for the rest of your life." She takes a moment to compose herself, "I mean, I know the things I do hurt people. I'm a terrible person and I don't want to be. Everyone I meet gets burned but I can't help it."

I realise now that the thing that always attracted me to Rose is the fact that she's broken too. It's obvious now that something truly horrible happened to her – something dark and unspeakable – and it screwed her up. The Rose everyone sees and knows is the scared girl desperately trying to regain her footing in the world. It makes me want to cry for her, to want to avenge whatever tragedy made her this way… but another part of me knows I won't ever find out what it was.

"The reality of the situation is -" I say to Rose softly and bravely taking her hand in between my own, "– that the 'hate' Lance feels can't compare to what you feel. She's angry, hurt and jealous all at the same time so she doesn't know what to feel. You're a constant reminder of the betrayal of another so she wants you gone but her feelings will fade, probably in a couple years' time. It really isn't the same, Rose."

She's staring at me and her lips form a hard line. I think she might punch me from the anger in her eyes but she completely surprises me by embracing me. She's tense but then she buried her head in my shoulder and I rub her back gently. I don't hear any sobs or feel the dampness of tears but I allow her this secrecy to contain herself until she's ready to speak.

I want to say that in this moment, having her in my arms feels so right. Like destiny. But really, it's awkward and a little uncomfortable. I do want to enjoy it but all I can think is what thing cold have happened to her to make her so raw and emotional underneath. I could guess but Merlin, it gives me goose bumps chasing phantoms.

She pulls back from me sharply, taking deep breaths. Finally, however, I'm offered a small smile.

"I suppose kissing someone's boyfriend in a broom cupboard really isn't the same."

I try to give her a comforting smile but I can sense she's still a little angry. Deciding I should lighten the mood, I raise my eyebrow at her and give her a playful look.

"Did you really steal her boyfriend?"

She rolls her eyes and her smile turns provocative. I'm well aware that she's still holding my hand but I dare not look in fear she'll retract it.

"It was a party in the Ravenclaw tower. I got seriously drunk and I'm pretty sure I made out with everyone but honestly, by the end of the night there were just Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years about and lots of people were at it. I kissed pretty much everyone."

"Wait, everyone? Like… girls?"

She smirks at me and nods. I can't help the flush of arousal that darkens my face. Her face creases with a thoughtful look and then she sobers a little and says,

"I've kissed a lot of people. Some of them strangers, I'll admit. But… despite what everyone says, I've only had sex with three guys and you're one of them. The other two were last year, six months apart. I like to flirt and tease but someone has to be special for me to want them."

I also sober as I consider this. I'm ashamed to say I thought the number would have been larger. Would she lie?

"Did you seduce them?"

She seems a little taken aback with this but she nods.

"Sex was always something that terrified me because it's the ultimate submission for a woman. I didn't fear the pain. So, the first time it happened I was just as surprised as he was. I mean, I didn't plan for it to. But I liked it – I found that sex done a certain way was the most empowering thing I've ever done."

I am actually relieved she's as selective as most girls. It makes me feel different from the other guys. Sex is one thing, I realise, and there are plenty of other things she could have done with countless guys. She sucked me off before she slept with me. But honestly, I don't want to know. Not yet anyway. Better to maintain the illusion.

"What about you, Scor?"

Then her question sinks in and I'm flushing terribly, dreading having to recount my experiences. Fair is fair.

"I've only done it with one other girl. She was my girlfriend for a couple months and she was the first one of my girlfriends to really put it out there, you know? She really wanted us to do it so I complied-"

"Naturally," murmurs Rose, amused. I feel my face burn hotter.

"Anyway, it… didn't go so well. I- uh," I rub the back of my neck nervously, "I didn't really know how to prepare her so I hurt her and then I started feeling really bad. She told me to carry on and I did but afterwards I just felt like I'd kind of used her. We tried a couple more times and it got easier but… I really wanted her to feel good too. She wouldn't let me go down on her."

She doesn't comment but rather asks, "You've had a lot of girlfriends, then?"

I shrug.

"I've had some. What about you, how many boyfriends have you had?"

She face drops and I immediately regret asking it. A dark, haunted look passes across her eyes.

"I had a couple in my youth," she murmurs, but I can tell she's trying to gloss over it. "Since then I wouldn't class my partners as boyfriends. I mean, there was adoration and interest between us. And loyalty, of course," she adds, giving me a worried look, "I wouldn't want you think I cheat on guys. I won't deny I'm a flirt – old habits die hard – but I'd never, you know…"

I nod slowly, feeling uncomfortable that she still walks around giving boys that seductive look she first gave me. But that's part of the package – she warned me.

"You're my first boyfriend in a long time."

She giving me a warm smile that washes my concerns away and leaves me a little breathless. She squeezes on my hand and I feel the desperate need to kiss her. She shifts however and stands, pulling me up with her. Letting go on my hands, I'm downtrodden but content to have seen this part of her.

"There is someplace I have to be," she announces.

I nod, smiling and reply,

"I'll see you later then."

She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, offers me a small wave and is walking back the way we came. A group of three Hufflepuffs walk past us. Only a few steps away, Rose turns back suddenly, remembering something.

"You tried to jinx Lance."

"Yeah, I did," I say tentatively and she gives me a weak smile.

"Thanks for the help," she steps back a little now and she eyes look dangerous, "But don't ever do it again."

Something inside me roars in resistance to her need to be independent and I reach out to grab her arm, my voice low.

"I want to protect you. You're mine to protect." I'm struck by just how much I sound like my father.

Rose's reaction, however, surprises me. Her face darkens carnally, her mouth opening slightly as breath rushes out of her. Before I can prepare, she dives at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and her lips are on mine. I catch her, feeling her push herself right up against me. My body reacts to hers.

I'm rushed for breath when she pulls away, giving me an expression of total arousal.

"Someone could have seen that," I breathe and she smirks.

"I know." Grabbing a tight hold of my hand, she pulls me towards the end of corridor and pulls back a tapestry, revealing a small crevice in the wall. Big enough for two. "Inside."

I obey quickly and she pulls the tapestry closed behind us, leaving us in almost dark.

"I thought you had somewhere to be?" I whisper.

"It can wait," she purrs as she kisses me again, her hands pulling at my jacket which is soon on the floor, followed by my shirt. She kisses my neck slowly as she feels my bare chest and back, sending thrills through me. I let out a little gasp as she sucks on the sensitive skin on of my neck.

Merlin, this woman is driving me insane.

"You like to please?"

She words are said against my skin and they make me shudder.

"Hmm?" I murmur as she caresses my back gently.

"Do you want to please me, Scorpius?" I blink at her, struggling to see her in the low light. Her eyes are hooded, her mouth parted a little.

"Yes," I breathe, desperate to make her moan like she does to me.

She bites her lip at my reply and I capture her mouth in response. I'm holding her chin, my kiss possessive. She takes my hands and places them on her blouse which she begins to undo. I take over and soon it is on the floor, her pale flesh beneath my fingers.

I pull back and just look at her. Amazingly, she's blushing under my gaze and it just makes me want her more. Her bra is covering her breasts and I'm in no rush to take it off, admiring the curves of her waist and the way her chest moves up and down as she breathes heavily.

"Someone could walk in on us at any moment. We should cast a Muffilato Charm."

"No," she breathes, her eyes capturing the allure of being in danger. My blood heats with the arousal that comes from potentially being caught.

Merlin, I'm a deviant too.

She reaches behind herself, unclips her bra and as it falls to the floor, my mouth goes a little slack. I reach out, caressing the soft flesh of her curves, my fingers teasing her already peaking nipples. She lets out a heavy breath and my body takes over carnally, all nervousness gone. I reach down, holding her by the curve of her back, and take one of her nipples into my mouth. I flick my tongue over it and suck gently as I remember girls like.

She rewards my actions with a quiet moan, arching into my mouth and I repeat it on her other nipple, loving how she squirms a little under me.

"Go lower," she mumbles and I swallow as I trail downwards, kissing her stomach and hips. I reach the top of her jeans and stare as she undoes the buttons agonising slowly and reveals white lace. She pushes them down her hips and I admire her underwear, stroking her instinctively.

She tenses underneath me but her eyes are dark with arousal. I haven't had much opportunity to explore a woman's sex and take my time trailing between her legs where I feel a dampness. My cock hardens further as I feel her, desperate to make her wetter.

A low guttural sounds comes out me – instinctive and possessive. Her eyes widen and she shudders.

I pull on her panties until they're part way down her legs like her pants. She's totally bare and my breath becomes shallow. She bites her lips again and pulls apart her folds so I can get a better look at her. Her sex glistens in the low light. I reach down and finger it slowly, rubbing along her folds, enjoying the wetness.

I reach her clit and stroke it tentatively. Her eyes flutter and she bites her lips harder. I move down until I'm at her entrance which is hot and wet. I remember the feel of being buried inside her and I'm desperate to do so now. The smell of her arousal makes me dizzy with need. It's musky and earthy and completely Rose. I want to taste it.

A larger part of me, however, wants her to be totally ready for me so I can be inside her. I don't want to hurt Rose – ever. The Aphrodisiac potion took care of it last time but now it was all natural. I preferred it this way. I know she wants me desperately because she's attracted to me.

I circle around her entrance with my finger and she throws her head back, gasping a little. I begin to stroke her clit where I know she's more sensitive, rubbing it in a small circle, pressing down lightly. Her eyes find me, hooded with pleasure. It sends a jolt of pleasure through me.

I bring my other hand down and push up into her entrance tentatively; she's tight, hot and wet. She bites her lip again, her face looking a little strained but she doesn't halt me. I push my forefinger all the way into her and feel her clench around me a little. Merlin, I want her clenching like that around my cock. It throbs for her in my pants, making me feel constricted.

"That feels good," she murmurs and I move to kiss her neck gently. I continue to rub her with one hand and push a second finger in with the other. Her body tightens around the second intruder but she moans quietly. Beginning to move in and out of her in at a slow pace, I start kissing her neck more passionately, sucking slightly on her collar bones and licking up her throat.

"Oh, Scorpius… Scorpius… Ah!"

As I'm thrusting into her with my fingers, she's becoming slicker. Parting her legs more, I'm able to move more freely and quickly, my pace becoming rapid. She's moaning quietly now and I push my tongue into her gasping mouth to quieten her which only seems to make her louder.

I'm fucking her with my fingers inside her and my tongue in her mouth. Fireworks are going off in my mind and I feel pre-cum leak out of me, desperate for release.

She puts her arms around my neck, her noises making my tongue tingle. She starts to clench around me, her body tensing slightly. I'm moving feverishly, desperate to make her come.

"Oh, that's it!" she gasps quietly, pulling away. "Keep going like that. Ah! Scorpius!"

Her hooded eyes are boring into mine as she lets out a surprised gasp and then falls apart, her walls pulling at my fingers as she climaxes. The sensation is amazing and I don't want her pleasure to end.

When she opens her eyes, she's grinning at me. Merlin, I want her. She senses this and quickly steps out of her clothes so she's totally naked before me. Pulling her wand out, she puts it between her teeth as she reaches down and undoes my pants.

My erection has sprung out towards her before I know it and she strokes it in appreciation, sending sparks before my eyes. I'm so sensitive, I have to swallow a groan as my eyes flutter shut. I want to blow my load then and there but try to desensitize myself, desperate to fuck her for as long as I can. When I open my eyes, she floating before me which surprises me.

She pulls me forward towards her and wraps her legs around me, her hands tangling in my hair as she breathes heavily against my lips. The tip of my erection pushes up against her wet entrance and I groan, her wetness making me throb. She thrusts her tongue into my mouth and I need no more encouragement. Grabbing her hips, I pull her down as I thrust into her.

The sensation is as blinding as last time – she's warm, wet and tighter than before. She hisses a little and I freeze, allowing her to stretch around me. After a moment, she nibbling my ear, thrusting her hips into my gently. I begin a slow pace, lost in the sensations the friction sends through me. I feel my balls tighten and pleasure already pools somewhere at the base of my spine.

She strokes all down my back, scratching me slightly with her nails which leaves me tingling and sensitive. Ravishing my neck, her hot breath only arouses me more and I'm thrusting faster, too turned on to take my time with her. She's moaning quietly into my ear, her legs tight around me.

Due to the Levitation charm, she bounces up a little every now and then so I have a tight grip of her hips, pulling her down with every stroke. From this position I'm able to push right up into her, to my hilt.

She leans back a little, her eyes shut in pleasure and I watch her breasts bounce slightly with each stroke. Stroking up my chest now, she does something which surprises me. She circles one of my nipples with her fingers and it hardens quickly. Then, almost painfully so, she pinches it between two fingers and then releases it quickly, sending a jolt of pleasure through me. I gasp, surprised and push up into her roughly, making her jolt similarly. She grins at me.

I growl and capture her mouth. She pinches my nipple again, a sensation I already love and I start moving faster and harder. I'm fucking her properly, her slickness wetting my whole length. The intensity of my pleasure, however, is too much to handle and I come quickly, thrusting up into her hard. I moan into her neck, spilling my load into her.

I twitch inside of her and she gasps, her face a mask of pleasure at the sensation. When I pull out of her, her legs are still wrapped around me so I hold her against me by her buttocks and she gives me a satisfied grin.

We pant at each for a moment, the smell of sex heavy in our alcove. I breathe her air, our faces close and I feel intoxicated with Rose. Merlin, I could fuck her all day. My cock twitches at the thought.

"You need no help pleasing a woman, Scorpius. You're already a natural," she breathes.

Her compliment relieves me more than it should and I'm nuzzling her. For once, she doesn't pull away and kisses my head affectionately.

"We should dress before we're caught," she whispers and I nod.

Ending the spell, she drops to the ground and reaches around for her clothes. I cover myself and pull on my shirt and jacket. I can feel how flushed my face is and I know my eyes are dilated from the rush of being with Rose. My after-sex glow is making me dizzy. I watch her fix her hair with a whip of her wand and I reach up to flatten mine.

When we're ready, she gives me a nervous smile and then sticks her head out. Grabbing my hand, she pulls me out with her and we walk down the corridor quickly but casually. I can't help but grin.

We walk past a teacher who barely pays us a glance and I see Rose smirk. Her face is flushed from climaxing and then being roughly fucked… and maybe from the rush of knowing what we just did. She looks simply beautiful, her face rosy and her lips swollen.

"I'm going to meet my cousins in the library," she tells me softly. She opens her mouth to say something else but then pauses and frowns. I'm gage that's she debating whether or not to invite me.

"I don't know if I can ever be in a library with you again after last time. I might not be able to control myself." My voice is low, husky and she gives me a dark look.

"I'd like that," she purrs and I can feel myself getting hard again. "But I don't think my cousins would appreciate it." Her tone is more playful.

I stop her and take hold of her by her waist.

"Thank you," I say with a smile and she starts a little.

"You don't have to always thank me for sex, you know," she mumbles and I laugh.

"I'm not," I kiss her gently, "I'm thanking you for letting me in."

This seems to make her uncomfortable but she gives me a soft smile that makes me want to kiss her deeply.

"I had fun," I murmur, staring at her lips and she nods.

"Me too," she replies quietly.

Something passes between us – an unspoken conversation. A whisper that we've become something more. Something intimate. Something… real.

"I'll see you soon." Her voice is trembling slightly. I kiss the corner of her mouth and then let her go.

She starts walking away from me, turning back to wave.

I nod at her, feeling conflicted. She is really trying to let me in but I sense it can be difficult for her and she can't do it for long periods of time. I berate myself in my head for being annoyed by this; I knew what I was getting myself into. I wanted this. Sighing, I watch her walk away.


	9. Chapter 8: Storm

Rose POV

It's an ordinary Thursday and I'm sipping my pumpkin juice over breakfast. At the Gryffindor table, everyone is buzzing, preparing for the weekend. The whole Potter-Weasley clan is sat together, ignoring the irritated glances of the other Gryffindors for taking up the room on the benches.

The topic for the day is the upcoming Gryffindor Christmas party. It's an annual event that is against the rules but is always the best Hogwarts event of the year. Dominique is talking drinks, Molly food, Lily music and Fred is discussing what everyone is wearing. His sexuality is so blinding obvious, I'm pretty sure even the ghosts have noticed.

So you can see why I'm surprised when Roxanne turns to me, sassy as ever, and asks,

"So you and Scorpius are bonking, right?"

I almost spray my drink in her face. Blinking at her, I feel my face heat up as every head in the general vicinity turns to me, probing. I puff my chest out and glare down the table. I hiss,

"Fred Weasley!" My voice is stern with a touch of enraged, "What did I say? You little snitch!"

"Don't look at me, Rosie! My lips were sealed!"

The whole Gryffindor table in staring now. There must be smoke coming off of me because everyone suddenly looks terrified. I'm glaring between my family members, wondering which one to curse.

"I told her," squeezes Lucy.

My anger diffuses immediately. Merlin's beard, why did I trust a thirteen year old?

"You're not being serious," croaks James from across the table, his eyes wide and a sneer across his face. His parents should have named him after Snape because he's looking an awful lot like him now.

"Yes, it's true," I snap at him, feeling hurt that he disapproves, "Scorpius is my boyfriend. You got a problem with it?"

He blinks at me but has the sense to shake his head. I blow hair out of my face angrily and go back to my breakfast. The tension, however, doesn't diffuse and I notice I'm still getting a lot of side glances. Shaking my head, I grab my bag and make an exit. Not before I turn back to my family and hiss,

"Grow up!"

At midday, I wander out into the courtyard, planning on heading down to the lake to collect my thoughts. It's happily vacant this time of year. My plans are interrupted, however, when I see the amazing form that is Scorpius Malfoy.

He's standing with his friends, his body relaxed, smiling the comfortable smile he always wears. Hs laughs, a deep sound that bounces off the stone walls around us. I want to talk to him. Part of me says _no, too public_ and I turn around. Another part of me lights up like a slice of sunlight in the darkness of my mind.

_No_, it says, _go and speak to your boyfriend. He is yours to speak to._

For once, I decide to listen to the softer voice.

I walk up to him, my feet falling silently so he doesn't notice. His friends do but the moment their eyes turn to me, I reach forward and grab Scorpius, hitting my mark. I squeeze his two lovely round ass cheeks gently and he jumps, spinning to find the culprit. His eyes fall on me and a mesmerizing glow seems to be emitted from them. It's adoration. Infatuation. Obsession.

I reach up, tangle my hands in his hair and take possession of his mouth. He tenses but then reaches round to hold my back. Surprisingly, my body reacts to the simple gesture. My head goes fuzzy at the scent of him – lemon and sweat and earthy, human boy musk. He tastes like mint and Scorpius. I want to go further into his mouth, to breach him and have him at my mercy.

I open my eyes and his friends are gawking. I release him and he gives me a dazed smile, his hair ruffled. I'm pleased. Merlin, there was a time a kiss meant nothing to me. Now it overpowers me.

No. Not kissing. Scorpius overpowers me.

He still has his arms around me so I turn in them, leaning down a little to grin my heart-stopping grin at his friends. My bosom is sticking out and my hair is in my face – I know it must be tormenting entrancing.

"Hello," I say to them softly, my tone slightly amused by their slack jaw staring, "I'm the girlfriend. I'm sure you know who I am. I'm afraid I don't have the pleasure…"

They blink at me for a few more moments before one of them, a raven-haired, broad boy replies.

"I'm Xavier Urmston. This here is Brutus Bent-" he thumbs in the direction of a very large, very blonde Slytherin, "- and Marvin Parkinson. We're friends of Scorpius'."

"Pleasure," I purr, glancing back to Scorpius. His neck is crimson, his lips pulled into a straight line. He looks tense, strained. I recognise jealousy like an old friend and it excites me to see him so envious. It will make him possessive.

"Nice to finally meet you," replies Xavier, looking surprisingly intimidated by the look on Scorpius' face.

"Yeah…" breathes Marvin, his face dreamy. I want to sigh as I identify love-struck. I like to avoid boys like him at all costs.

"Well," I murmur, turning to meet Scorpius' scowl, pulling on his tie so his face is closer to mine. His eyes go a little wide and his breathing pauses.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow him for, let's say-" I give him a meaningful look, "-twenty minutes?"

"We have class in five minutes," one of his friends blurts.

Scorpius nods slowly, his breathing a little shallow. I raise my eyebrow slowly and purposefully dart my tongue out to lick my lips. He follows the movement and sucks in air.

"Screw class," he says in a rush, "See you later, guys."

With that he grabs my hand and pulls me back towards the main building. I dash with him, letting out a laugh of victory and excitement.

I'm horrified to say I'm giggling when we find, of all things, a broom cupboard on the second floor. Scorpius is leading us and, for once, I don't mind not being in control.

Of course, I still am in control but letting him lead is exhilarating. Scorpius opens the door to the cupboard and pushes his way in. I follow, turning to pull the door shut behind me. We're very tightly packed and it's almost dark.

We push further in – it's quite long but not wide at all.

"Isn't this cosy?" I murmur.

I gasp a little as Scorpius grabs my waist and pulls me back against him. I can feel his hardness against my thigh and he growls into my ear.

"I've been thinking about you all week. You're making me lose my mind."

I swallow as arousal flushes through me.

"I'm glad," I purr. He growls, a guttural and completely masculine sound. I love it when he does that. It voices his need.

Reaching behind me, I pull up my skirt to reveal my underwear and allow him full view. His hands curve around my cheeks. He hooks his thumbs under my panties and pulls them down sharply. My breath rushes out of me.

"In a hurry, are we?" I breathe and he bites my ear lobe and then kisses down my neck, making me dizzy. He sends thrills down my spine and, completely surprising me, he pushes his finger into me. I'm wet and hot for him and he gasps against my skin. Smirking, I turn my head to capture his mouth which he gladly gives me.

"I'm going to have you right here in the dark," I whisper to him and he groans against my mouth. He pushes a second finger into me and I can't help but cry out. I'm breathing heavily. Oh Merlin, how does he do this to me?

Before I can be distracted from that thought by his presence in me, the door to the cupboard is pushed in quickly, light pouring in and blinding me. There's a figure in the doorway, large curls clear around their obscured face.

I cry out, pulling my skirt around me to cover myself. Scorpius is pulling out of me and going for his wand when I realise who it is.

"Hugo?"

I'm not sure the word actually comes out. I can't breathe, my heart racing with panic or anxiety or fear… or maybe all of the above. I can see Hugo staring at me now, the disappointment and contempt in his eyes hitting me like a knife through my chest.

I let out my breath at the stab of pain and can't meet his eyes.

"Naturally, the girl with her underwear around her ankles in the cupboard is my sister," his voice is low and disgusted, "I should have recognised your voice."

He looks me over again, his eyes piercing me with accusations before he turns and leaves. The door is still open but I can't move, staring at where he was. My stomach flips and I panic, thinking I'm going to be sick. The cupboard is suddenly tiny and I pull my underwear up roughly and rush out into the corridor, gasping for air but sobs start coming out instead. I want to slap myself.

When I look up I can see a figure with clenched fists and a head of moonlight silver hair walking away from me. He turns and says something to me I don't catch but he doesn't seem to care as he stalks further away. I realise he's got his wand in his hand.

My brain catches up a moment later to warn that Scorpius is going after Hugo. As he rounds the corner, I break into a run.

In the sunlight from the window, I can see Hugo clearly. He's wearing his robes, the vibrancy of Ravenclaw blue seeming dim against his dyed black curls and dark face. His dim blue eyes are glaring at Scorpius who is talking in hushed tones.

"What gives you the right to speak to her like that? She's your _sister_."

Hugo is looking vaguely annoyed.

"Are you blind?" Hugo says in a tone that suggests he's angry with Scorpius. "What part of her doesn't scream fucked-up?"

"What?" Scorpius may be disgusted or shocked, I can't tell which. Hugo is quick to continue, sounding much angrier now.

"You're exploiting her vulnerability. You think her behaviour is healthy? Or remotely sincere? She's using you, fool. She's so fucking desperate to not be a victim."

Scorpius raises his wand and Hugo just snorts. His voice is full of warning, however when he continues,

"If you really care about her then leave her alone, Malfoy. Let her sort her shit out instead of using her for sex."

"You're acting awfully considerate all of a sudden. You think talking to her like your just did will help her? Do you even care about her at all?"

Scorpius sounds incredulous and Hugo's face darkens in response.

"No," he whispers and his reply hits me like a blow to the heart. "I don't care for her. Do whatever the fuck you want."

He turns to walk away and Scorpius is stunned. He recovers quickly and his voice is stern when he shouts,

"You're pathetic. What could she have done to make you hate her like that?" Scorpius' words are full of malice. Hugo turns back sharply, his face full of rage.

"Don't pretend to understand her! You have no idea the things we've been through. You really want to know what she did?"

I suck in a breath as dread chills me. Hugo doesn't wait for an answer from Scorpius.

"She gave up!"

Rage shoots through me so quickly I consider I might breathe fire when I shoot forward down the corridor and practically scream,

"I gave up?! That's what you think I did?!"

Hugo is startled but darkness passes across his face again and his lips form a hard line. Tears spill over from my eyes and my wand is pointing at him before I can comprehend it.

"You have no idea, Hugo!"

He gives me a sad smile.

"Actually, I'm the only person who has any inkling, Rose. Or did you forget that?"

I'm stunned, my body a storm of rage and pain and sadness. It's so intense, I don't know which emotion to act on. Hugo walks away and I keep my wand trained on him until he's out of sight. I want to stop him to scream at him some more but I can't move.

I let out a sob when Scorpius reaches out to take my wand from me. I can't look at him, my jaw clenching and my face wet as I try to sort through my feelings. There is a battle inside me over which emotion is strongest.

I want to cry. I want to scream. I want to curse Hugo with all I've got. I want to run away from Scorpius. I want to hurt myself.

Scorpius seems to understand my emotions better than me however when he embraces me and I break into wracking sobs. Turns out I was more hurt than anything.

"You want to help me understand what just happened here?"

I shake my head violently. He doesn't respond and I think he's going to leave which scares me. Instead, however, he hugs me tighter and sighs.

We don't talk about it again for the rest of the day. After I've calmed down, he collects our things and walks me back to the Dungeons. I thank him and he leaves to go to class, which I'm grateful for.

I go up to my bed, pull the curtains closed and put up wards to keep the world out. Then I write a letter to Hugo which I put in a box, knowing I will never send it. When I can't talk to people about my feelings for whatever reason, I write to them just to get it out of my head.

After a moment, I pull out a parchment and write to Scorpius. I tell him everything. I put it in an envelope, put his name on the front in my neatest writing and instead of putting it in the box, I hold it to my chest.

I consider sending it. Finally telling someone. Instead, I put it under my pillow.

I take a deep breath and say out loud,

"Not yet."


	10. Chapter 9: Dance Partner

A/N: So sorry it's been ages since I uploaded

Scorpius POV

The next time I saw Rose Weasley, it was as if the incident in the hallway with her brother had never happened. She smiled easily at me, looking mildly bored with the common room. I had expected her to be uptight or even cold towards me for the simple fact that I had seen her during a weak moment. Something in her eyes suggested she resented me for that – but not enough for it to affect her attitude towards me. This was relieving.

Yet I was unsettled by her ability to act as if nothing was wrong. As if I hadn't seen her cry. I hadn't discovered that she was estranged from her only sibling. I hadn't realised how broken she is.

But I had. I had seen it.

Now I'm looking right at a girl with a perfect mask covering her insecurities and her deep sadness and I'm wondering if I've been falling in love with a mask all this time. She lies to me every day and how can I still smile back at her? How can I ever really know her?

I smile back anyway, pretending I haven't noticed and going along with her charade.

"I've missed you," I tell her as I kiss her gently. Her eyes softens and she takes my hand.

"I've missed you too," she replies. She proceeds to tell me about her day. I listen, laugh and recall my own tale. The whole time, I can feel the elephant in the room. Eventually, I ask the unspeakable.

"How are you, Rose?"

She blinks and falters a little. Her eyes looks sad but she gives me a reassuring look.

"I'm okay, Scorpius. Really."

I believe her and I am very relieved she's being sincere. I delve further, testing how far I can take it.

"Have you spoken to Hugo?"

She flinches a little at the mention of his name and shakes her head gently.

"We don't talk," she says with a sad tone. I frown,

"You live together. How can you not talk?" She gives me a considerate look.

"I think you know what it's like to be in a room full of family but for there to be complete silence? Topics you don't talk about and tension you don't address."

I swallow and nod, unsettled. There were many things the Malfoys didn't talk about. I never considered whether a family as perfect as the Weasleys and Potters would be the same.

"I'm sorry," I murmur and she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be," she replies, "There are terrible secrets in every family. My family has more than you'd believe." Sighing, she glances to the floor, uncomfortable. Then she steels her expression and says, "Something happened to me and my brother. We have never spoken about it – not to anyone else and not to each other."

I nod slowly, absorbing the information. What could be so bad that it is truly unspoken of? I knew now that considering they had never spoken of it, I would never find the answer.

"Except," Rose says so quietly I struggle to hear, "Maybe I will talk about it. Someday."

I hold my breath, waiting for her to look at me. She's thinking deeply, frowning and working something through in her mind. I daren't move. Her little voice fills my head, blocking out the room as she meets my eyes with a determined look.

"If you're still here in a month – in my life and… still my boyfriend… then I'll tell you. I'll show you. I swear."

I let out my breath in shock and retort quickly,

"You don't have to Rose. If it will cause you harm, then don't."

Smiling warmly, she takes my face in her hand and says, "Scorpius Malfoy, you're wonderful. Truly, utterly wonderful. I need to talk about it. But not yet. There is no one I would rather talk about it with than you."

My heart does summersaults and the only response I can fandom is to kiss her. Which I do. Deeply. She smiles into my mouth and we make a silent agreement.

One month.

It's the Gryffindor Christmas Party. Best annual event at Hogwarts. Everyone who's anyone is here. I've never attended it before but this year, I'm Rose Weasley's date.

She's absolutely beautiful. Tight green gown, her hair tamed and falling in curls down her bare back. Eyes dark and lips red. Every male is room is staring at her and me, dressed like a poor man in comparison, is the lucky bastard with his arm around her. I feel like I'm floating.

We're walking across the room to the corner where some of her family have congregated. It's meet and greet time – something that makes my palms sweaty. Being around her family always does but I can be social.

My friends are also here, chatting up some Hufflepuffs and looking totally comfortable considering they've never been invited before. They're also here thanks to Rose. She's trying to be accepted by them – all she'd have to do is flutter her lashes and they'd be hers.

The night has passed with surprising ease. Her family accept me into their conversation comfortably and when Rose speaks to my friends, it was as it they'd known her for years. Everyone smiles and laughs and before long I'm being teased and berated like one of the pack. All except James who remains out of sight for most of the evening.

I have drank too much and laugh a little too loudly but I sense Rose has as well when she slides her arm around me without any tension in her shoulders. I smile to myself and kiss her hair, causing her to give me a haunting beautiful look of peace. No fear. No confusion. Just acceptance.

The night wears on and people begin to leave, the thudding of the noise becoming more lulled and the sea of colour in the crowd thinning. The dance floor clears somewhat in the middle of the room and I have a terribly wonderful idea.

Taking hold of Rose's hand, I put her drink down for her and ask her to dance. She glances at the floor and then shakes her head furiously.

"I don't dance." I can't help but blink at her.

"What do you mean, you don't dance?" I reply, surprised.

"Well," she shifts, "I can't dance."

I pull her into my arms and breathe in her scent.

"Rose," I murmur softly, "You're stunning. You could do the funky chicken and people would still look at you with awe. Sway your hips and smile and you'll be the best dancer out there." My heart pounds as she blushes and reluctantly nods.

Leading her into the centre of the room, I put my arms around her waist while she takes hold of my shoulders and we start twirling slowly. I surprise her by dipping her and kissing her flushed nose. I feel like I'm glowing with pride that the beauty in my arms would allow me to the man to hold her hand. It finally feels right to just have her in my arms.

After a moment of silence, a crinkle develops between Rose's brows and she tenses, her eyes piercing through the crowd. I follow her gaze to see her cousins in a heated row. I'm not sure how she can hear them from such a distance but from our vantage point in the middle of the room, I'm able to read their lips.

"…Merlin, James, you're insufferable."

"It's how I feel, Lily. You sound just like mum."

"You know what, I would perhaps understand a little if it was because he's a Slytherin or Rose's boyfriend but the truth of it is, James, you don't want him here because he's a _Malfoy_."

"I haven't said anything to him have I?"

"It doesn't matter. Everyone in the room can feel the waves of anger rolling off of you."

"Oh, shut up Lily." He huffs, crossing his arms and scowling at the floor.

"No, I won't! Merlin, you should be ashamed! One of the things you hate in pure-bloods in their discrimination towards those of 'lesser' blood but look at you. You're discriminating against him because of his surname."

James doesn't reply but his face gets very red.

"James," Lily says, putting her hand on his shoulder, her lips moving slower, "You can't blame the child for the parent's mistake."

James murmurs something towards the ground I can't read.

Rose turns to me and gives me a look of shame.

"Scorpius, did you-"

"I'll be right back," I reply, letting go of her and marching towards James quickly. A look of alarm crosses her face and that same look in mirrored in Lily Potter's soft features as I approach them.

"James," I say curtly and his head snaps up, his eyes fiery. "Can I have a word? In private." I look pointedly at the two red-head girls who share a concerned look.

James searches my face for a moment before giving a nod and walking off in the direction of a flight of stairs. I follow and when we reach the next floor, I realise they're the Gryffindor dormitories.

James leans against a door, his arms still crossed and gives me a cold look. I put my hands in my pockets and speak.

"Look, I know you don't like me. It's cool. I don't particularly like you. But I was wondering if you know what occupation my father is in?"

James blinks at me, confused and then shakes his head. I continue.

"No, I didn't think so. He didn't get any NEWTs, as you're no doubt aware, but he did have exceptional business skills. My father became the silent partner to Grubble Fitcher, the inventor. Together they founded the Fitcher Corporation and are now the best-selling broom makers of our century. My father makes an exceptional amount of wealth from this investment but he donates fifty percent of it to St Mungo's and funds the teaching of under-privileged students and patients who can't afford treatment."

James blinks at me and then mumbles, "I was unaware."

"Most people are. In his first few attempts, people refused to take our money because they didn't want the blood galleons of a filthy death-eater. Since then, he generally donates anonymously."

Surprised by my words, James offers me a wide-eyed look. I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"I've been treated like a Malfoy since birth – sneered at, looked down on and often given forlorn, pitiful looks I felt I didn't deserve. Being the son of a Weasley, I thought you of all people would sympathise. It used to be that the Weasley red hair was a target for abuse. Now my silver hair is."

James glances up at my head and his expression softens.

"I guess the circumstances reversed the reputation of Weasleys and Malfoys."

"Yes and I don't begrudge you it. I not trying to preach that my father has changed and become a good man because I fully acknowledge the pain he caused. My whole family caused."

I sense James respects this as he nods slightly. I take a deep breath and say my final piece.

"What I want to say is that you have the right to feel how you feel towards my family and the anger you have for my father is hurtful to me but I won't say it's wrong. My family is trying to rectify their wrongs, though. Nonetheless, I'm not my father. I just have his surname. So, I would be really happy if you consider judging me on my actions and words rather than his because I've kind of fallen in love with your cousin and it would be really nice if you could accept that."

I give James a stern look as he sags a little, taking in my confession. This is the first time I've said it out loud. It's true – I love Rose and her happiness means more to me than I'd ever have thought it would.

Standing up straight, James Potter offers me his hand and goes as far as to give me a half-smile.

"How about we start again?" I smile back, relieved and take his hand in a firm grip. James continues, "Hi, I'm James and I'm a Gryffindor."

"Scorpius, Slytherin."

"Really? My cousin Rose is a Slytherin." His tone is cheery but forced.

"Actually, we're dating."

"No joke? Well, you hurt her and I'll kill you." He says this with a wide, playful grin but a hard look in his eyes. I feel a profound respect for his boldness.

"I should hope so," I say with a smile and he takes hold of my shoulder, giving me a considerate glare.

"I think I could like you, Scorpius."

My smile turns into a grin and I bow my head slightly.

"I'm glad."

We proceed down the stairs, James telling me how he admired my performance in the Quidditch last year and I feel the tension slipping from our words and we reach a comfortable middle. He's still wary of me but I'm pleased that he's come to accept me.

"Scorp!" I look up as Xavier approaches me, his face a little red.

I tell James I'll be back in five and meet my friend, taking in his concerned look and feeling immediate anxiety coil in my stomach.

"Scorpius," Xavier begins, unsure how to continue, "This Ravenclaw came in looking for Rose. They, err, well they had a bit of an intense discussion and then they left. But, erm…" he shifts uncomfortably, "she was holding his arm. I – I felt I had to tell you."

My heart drops to my feet like it's made of lead and I swallow, dread filling me.

"Thanks man," I murmur as my feet carry me out through the portrait and the sound barrier, silence filling my ears. I step out into the dark corridor and look both ways. I hear voices coming from the left and find myself rushing towards them. I move quietly, my paranoia making me hate myself.

I peer around the corner of one of the small corridors facing the stair cases and my entire body freezes. My heart stops beating, the breath halts on my tongue and any thoughts travelling through my mind become paralysed by 'No, no, no, no, no, no'.

Rose is there with a man, his face obscured by darkness but it's clear that he has her pinned up against a wall, her wrists in one of his hands while he has the other holding her face, his hips pinning hers as he grinds against her. He's kissing her deeply and she's groaning into his mouth, wriggling with need.

I choke on air as my body demands I suck it in and numbness overtakes me. Blind, I stumble back towards the portrait, trembling as I go. I hit into the wall and stay there, staring at the floor as my mind tries to process what I've seen.

She's cheating on you, a voice in my mind whispers but I can't believe.

She wouldn't…. would she?


	11. Chapter 10: Saviour

A/N: I hope I didn't lose too many followers with my cunning plan :)

Scorpius POV

I stare at the woman I love kissing another man in the darkened corridor of Hogwarts. I can't move, can't breathe and can't look away.

Merlin, is this happening?

A blinding rage the likes of which I have never known breaks through the numbness of my shock and my wand is out. My blood boils in my veins, my mind becoming a haze, destroying my self-control and my grip on my wand is so fierce, the wood protests with a squeeze. I sprint forward so quickly I almost lose my balance and the light is shooting from my wand before I can speak.

The man pinning Rose is thrown down the corridor, slamming into the end wall and sliding to the ground motionless. The force of the blow throws Rose to the ground as well but I move past her quickly, pointing my wand at the man who _dares_ to lay a hand on what is mine. The green sparks I'm about to emit from my wand must be jumping on my skin, my intent is so pure.

"_Avada_-"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

My wand flies from my hand so violently my whole body wrenches forward and I almost lose my footing. My wand flies into the air and over the banister, falling down the many floors of Hogwarts. I can't tell whether it lands on one of the moving staircases or ends up all the way at the bottom.

I spin and see Rose standing before me, her arm outstretched with her wand in her hand. Her chest is heaving for breath and she's dishevelled.

Her face, however, stops my heart. I see fear - true, wide-eyed fear.

I freeze, feeling cold dread at the thought that she's terrified of me. But then I see the mark on her face. Her cheek is bruising, her lip split. He'd hit her. I take a step back in my mind and try to understand what I'm seeing.

Rose is tensed, poised to fight but her arm is shaking, her eye's watery. I look down to see her dress is torn right up her leg. I think back to what I'd just seen. He had had her pinned to the wall, unable to free her arms, unable to move her face, unable to shift her hips. Rose is _always_ in control. She would never let a man pin her.

But she was groaning? Enjoying it?

No, a voice says in the back of my mind. That's what you wanted to see. She was _struggling_.

She stares at me and I don't know what to do.

"Rose-"

I'm cut off as she raises her arm, her face becoming a snarl and she unleashes a curse which flies over my shoulder and hits the body on the floor. I dive to the side as she advances, each step followed by a swish of her wand and a flash of light that hits her target. When she stops and stares at the man, he's covered in boils that disfigure his face and arms and his skin in black in places.

She's breathing heavily, strands of her hair moving softly as she goes. Her wand falls with a _ka-klunk_ to the ground she is trembling so hard and she sobs. I move towards her slowly, fearful of her wrath but desperate to comfort her.

As I touch her shoulder, she jumps as if I slapped her and turns to me with scared eyes.

"He was… raping you?" I question, so confused by what I thought I saw. She frowns a little, her voice erratic,

"I-I couldn't get away from him. I… why… why are you asking me? What did you think he was…"

She trails off as a look of horror crosses her face followed by a sadness that creases her beautiful, bruised face into one that makes my heart ache.

"You thought I was letting him do that to me?"

I feel her slipping out of my heart like water escaping cupped hands. I shake my head vigorously as she backs away from me, horrified.

"I couldn't see what he was doing. It was dark and I looked for only a moment – it was a mistake!"

"Scorpious," she whispers, sounding like it's a curse, "You would have killed him for cheating with me?"

I freeze, my stomach turning to ice.

"What? No!"

"You were saying the killing curse, Scorpius! I stopped you!"

Her face twists so quickly, I'm taken aback. Her features crease with rage and hurt, tearing still falling from her pretty eyes. She grabs for her wand and points it at me with a shaking hand. I put up my hands defensively in fear.

"Rose!"

"You would have killed him without a second thought! The death that never fails and no one ever comes back from and you would have done it without ever seeing his face. No second chance. You would have denied him mercy!"

Her words are said quickly and breathlessly. I stare at her, horrified.

"He deserves that!" she shouts at me, her eyes piercing, pointing at where he lies crumples "Pain that will last weeks and scars that will show he enticed the wrath of a witch."

I swallow, suddenly terrified of her. She moves towards me, wand outstretched, sounding almost hysterical.

"You will never try to kill for me again or so help me I will kill you before the dementors get you."

"Rose…" I whisper as I realise every word she is saying is true.

"How could you?!" she screams, "You would have condemned yourself! A life of misery and loneliness in Azkaban? You'll be shunned, hated – you'll be the same as those you try so desperately to be different from."

I think of my father and grandparents. I see their pictures in articles from their induction to Azkaban. I see the tears of my family besides graves.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, "I'm so sorry, Rose. I wouldn't have finished the curse!"

"Don't lie to me! You…. Who are you? Merlin, I can't look at you."

She flicks her wrist holding her wand towards the darkness of the staircases and frowns. She takes a deep, shuddering breath and says, "Accio!" followed by the whooshing of my wand flying into her open hand.

She drops it in front of me without looking at me and walks away back towards the party.

"Rose-"

"Stay there," she says, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

I naturally follow her instead as she rounds the corner and lights her wand, shining it at the nearest portrait. The witch it in peers up at her blearily, annoyed but looks concerned when she sees Rose's face.

"I need you to wake the Headmistress immediately. Tell her there has been an incident outside the Gryffindor common room and that two students have been hurt. Wake Madam Pomfrey and tell her that her attention is needed immediately as well."

The girl nods and begins to step out of her frame. Rose hesitates and stops her, finishing with,

"Tell her Rose Weasley was involved."

With another nod, the woman in the painting is gone and Rose sighs, sagging as if all the energy had been sapped from her.

"Rose," I say, my voice cracking with sadness. Merlin, I just want to hold her. To say I'm sorry. To make her better.

She puts her hand up to me.

"Let me warn the people at the party. Wait here for the teachers."

I don't argue, letting her step through the open portrait and into the Gryffindor common room. I stick my head in to pass through the sound barrier and hear her stop the music and shout,

"Alright, people! Headmistress is on the way! Pack up and move out!"

The reaction is one of shock, following by the murmuring of what I can only assume is her family. Then the crowd starts getting into action, grabbing belongings and moving towards the entrance.

Fred Weasley's voice is the loudest.

"Okay, people, grab your stuff and at the exit you'll find hand-outs of Weasley's See-through Sucking Candies. Take _one_ each and you have fifteen minutes to make your way back to your dorms! Remember you'll be invisible but they can still hear you! Avoid the library because you know Peeves! Move, people, move!"

I stepped into the common room to make room as they leave, looking flustered and annoyed. James' voice also comes over the crowd as they rushed past me.

"Lily, get that food packed up and into the ladies' room! – If they're passed out you're going to have to float them back to where they go, the teachers will notice! - Okay, stop, only the Gryffindors are staying here, get your sorry asses back to Ravenclaw!"

Rose comes back into my sight as she also makes to leave and I see, to my surprise, that Xavier is with her. Her halts her and says something but she shrugs him off, says something briefly and comes towards me.

I follow her back outside, hearing the students cursing and running as they make their escape. I want to reach for her, help her but instead I stand close by as she leans against the corridor railing and wipes her face.

What am I going to do?

"I need you to tell me everything, Miss Weasley. I know it may be hard but I need a full account."

Headmistress McGonagall is in her dressing gown, her hair in rollers and half-moons under her eyes but she looks as fierce and alert as ever. Her glasses are balanced perfectly on her nose and she has a tight grip of her wand. With a silent swish, she sets off a quill to record the conversation.

Silent scratching fills the silence as Rose sighs in the chair beside me. We're in the Headmistress' office, the glow of the fire making Rose's green, ripped dress look orange. There is a blanket around her shoulders.

"I understand, Headmistress," Rose replied, sounding weary.

"Then begin, my dear." McGonagall voice is soft and comforting.

"I've known Horatio for several years. We used to be a couple in second year but I ended it because was very possessive. I haven't really heard from him since but earlier this evening, he saw me dancing with Scorpius and I guess he felt a flare of jealousy. He cornered me and he asked to speak to me in private, said he wanted to apologise for when we were together. I told him I wasn't interested but he insisted. He looked really upset so I agreed. We went outside."

A cold dread fills me as I listen to Rose's tale. She continues.

"He asked me if I would take him back. I refused, I told him I was dating Scorpius. He spat at me and said I was a whore and I slapped him angrily. He hit me back, knocking me against the wall and making me dizzy. Then he split my lip with his next blow. I reached for my wand but he knocked it out of my hand.

"He pinned me against the wall by my hands and my hips. He pulled at my dress, ripping it to get underneath and he kissing me violently. I fear he would have done much worse if not for Scorpius coming to look for me. Scorpius attacked him, throwing him down the corridor and I composed myself, retrieving my wand and cursed Horatio with all I had. I was angry and scared but totally justified. Then I sent you the message and waited."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley," says McGonagall with a heavy breath. She reached forward and takes hold of Rose's hand, making the girl jump but nod at her solemnly. Rose seems deflated, like she's exhausted and cold. "I'm sorry I had to make you relive that."

Rose doesn't say anything but she takes her hand back and pulls her blanket around herself.

"Poppy," calls the Headmistress and Madam Pomfrey comes into the office, looking tired, "We're ready now." McGonagall looks to Rose, "I think it best Madam Pomfrey watch over you tonight and heal your cuts. We'll have to photograph them first I'm afraid. I've sent for Madam Berry as well – she'll be here first thing. Your parents, Mr Malfoy's and Mr Gold's will be told as well as we'll have a meeting tomorrow to discuss legal action."

McGonagall leads Rose to the door, putting a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I'm terribly sorry for what has happened tonight Miss Weasley. I assure you it will not go unpunished."

Rose doesn't respond. Madam Pomfrey leads her away and I'm left alone with the Headmistress feeling cold and alone.

Merlin, Rose hadn't even looked at me since everything went so terribly wrong.

"The school owes you a debt of gratitude, Mr Malfoy."

I look up to see McGonagall has retaken her seat. I nod but don't respond.

"Don't blame yourself, Mr Malfoy. You had no idea what may have happened should you leave Miss Weasley alone. You stopped the worse from happening, after all."

"I know. It's just…" I trail off, not sure how to explain.

"She's not herself right now."

I look up sharply to see McGonagall looking glum, straightening the quills on her desk and folding up the manuscript. She continues softly,

"Miss Weasley may exhibit anger and blame towards you for a little while but this event is much more damaging to Miss Weasley than it may seem. You may or may not be aware that she has a troubled past. This unfortunate incident may lead to some resurfaced complications with Miss Weasley's health. I'll have to ask you to be patient and give her and her healers the space they need to make her well again. Do you understand?"

I swallow, feeling sudden horror coil in my heart.

"Does this mean she was raped? When she was younger?"

The Headmistress observes me coolly but her gaze soon softens.

"It isn't my place to say, Mr Malfoy. But… no. I'm afraid it's a lot more complex than that. Now, I need a statement from you as well."


	12. Chapter 11: Talk To Me

Rose POV

McGonagall's office seems crowded despite the vastness of its interior.

Three families have been gathered and are seated in a circle beside a large window. The light doesn't warm my face but it offers a good view of the two men sitting across from me.

Scorpius looks glum. His shoulders are back and he sits as proudly as his father beside him, his hair looking yellow in the light. His eyes, however, seem full of sadness as he looks at McGonagall as she speaks. Mr Malfoy is tense beside him, his brow creasing with a frown and his lips forming a hard line. I'm struck by how alike the two males are. The same silvery eyes, the same strong jaw and broad shoulders. Scorpius has a smaller nose and lighter skin – the delicacy of his mother.

Besides them sits Mrs Gold, a rather young woman with olive skin and glossy black hair cut short. She sits very still, listening intently and despite her straight face, the tightness in her lips and the slight wide-eyed look she is giving us all suggests she's panicking. This doesn't surprise me. Not every mother can take hearing her son is an almost-rapist in their stride.

My own mother is sat beside me, sitting on the edge of her seat as she squeezes my hand tightly, her other hand at her mouth. I can feel her trembling slightly and I fear she'll cry any moment. My father, his blue eyes icy, is stern and still. He offers me no comfort but places a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder to reassure her. He understands the most that I like my space.

I stare at the floor as McGonagall finishes her account of what happened. There is silence for a beat before my father says crisply.

"We're taking this to court."

"As you wish, Mr Weasley, but you are aware that this attack was halted before any real damage could happen. You may find your appeal for justice to be unsuccessful," replies the Headmistress coolly and my father straightens, his ears turning red.

"He beat my daughter. He terrified her and left her with lasting traumatic damage. If you think I will do nothing-"

"Ronald, stop," says my mother quietly, putting her hand atop his on her shoulder. "We're aware, Headmistress. We'll proceed anyway."

"Will you be willing to testify your statement, Mr Malfoy?" asks McGonagall, turning to Scorpius. He looks up briefly but his father Draco answers.

"This will have complete media black-out?"

My mother nods and Draco's lips tighten.

"Son?"

"Yes, I'll testify," replies Scorpius and Draco nods once briskly.

"Then so be it."

I turn my gaze to the mother of my would-be raper and see she's slumped into her seat, looking haggard and remorseful.

"You don't seem surprised," I murmur to Mrs Gold and all gazes turn to us. She fiddles with her coat buttons and her reply is so sad and soft I reach out instinctively.

"My son has always been troubled. There has been a darkness in him for several years now. I just didn't want to believe that he could so something like this…" Her voice breaks and I take her hand, making her jump. I hope my face is sincere looking.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this," I tell her, hearing my mother gasp, "I believe you. I think Horatio is sick, Mrs Gold and his actions weren't his own. It isn't your fault and I forgive him."

"Rose," my father says softly and I shrug him off, staring at Mrs Gold. She meets my eyes and offers me a terribly sad smile.

"Thank you, child. I can't tell you how sorry I am for what he did to you. My own son…"

"He hit me. Big deal, its school. I'm fine, really."

McGonagall steps forward, taking Mrs Gold by the hand and leading her outside to discuss in private. The second the door closes, my mother speaks.

"Rose," my mother says, drawing my attention, "You've been through something terrible. You're not fine!"

"Mum, even Madam Berry agreed that this won't have any severe repercussions. So just stop, okay? I told you I'm not coming home."

"Just for a couple of weeks, Rosie," my dad asks, his voice sounding hard.

"No, dad. I'm staying in school until the Christmas break. I'll take more of your damn tests if it means you'll let me stay!"

"We just want you safe."

"I know, mum. Hogwarts is the safest place I can be." My words make my mother pull back sharply as if I struck her. I want to take them back but deep down I know they're true.

Draco's voice cuts through our argument, formal and straight-forward.

"I'm terribly sorry for the unfortunate event you've suffered, Miss Weasley but I have to insist that I won't allow my son to be involved in your case unless this is a fair trial. You pull some important strings in the Ministry, Weasley, what with your family running three departments among other things. Can I trust that you won't use your power to ensure the boy is sentenced to an unfit punishment?"

"Of course you can, Malfoy. Fair is fair," retorts my father, sounding offended and defensive. Malfoy's features soften quickly and he nods, looking relieved.

"I'm glad. Thank you, Ron."

My father blinks at him but eventually his shoulders relax. He reached forward to offer his hand to Scorpius.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude, son," he says and Scorpius shows a brief look of fear before bashfully shaking my father's hand. My mother gets up and hugs him quickly, kissing his cheek. Scorpius blushes deeply and his father puts a stern hand on Scorpius' shoulder.

"I'm proud of you," Draco says and I see Scorpius beam, before nodding and returning to his cool self.

McGonagall returns and sits, taking a deep breath but Hermione quickly asks,

"What were they doing in the hall at such a time anyway?" I feel dread hit me and swallow. The Headmistress looks regretful.

"The school has been well aware that for the last three years, James Potter and Fred Weasley have taken over the tradition of hosting the Gryffindor Christmas party. Both of your children were in attendance when the event occurred."

"But that's against school rules!" My mother squeaks and I sigh. McGonagall replies briskly.

"Both James and Fred were aptly named Mrs Weasley and take after their name sakes. We tried to stop them during their first two years but they simply moved to more secret locations. I took it upon myself to allow this event to occur in a safe environment and I have had the house ghost Nicholas and the portraits keep an eye on things. The house elves are commanded to regulate alcohol consumption and I ensure things end at a reasonable time with a little help from Peeves. There has never been an incident like this before. I did fear, however, one may occur."

"Then I'm sure you'll see fit to ensure the party remains cancelled from now on," says Draco.

"Absolutely," replies the Headmistress and I inwardly groan. The boys are not going to like that.

"Rose, can we talk?"

I sigh, stopping outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Of course," I reply turning to see his silvery eyes looking fearful.

"I know you're angry at me and I'm sorry I almost tried to kill that guy. Thank you for… not telling McGonagall."

"Don't mention it," I murmur and against my better judgement, I continue, "I'm angry at you for that but I'm angry at you for thinking I would cheat on you."

Scorpius blinks and his shoulders drop. He goes to say something but I put up my hand to halt him. My voice is quiet as I say,

"I get that no one can have a hundred percent confidence in someone else. Every person has fears that their partner can cheat. But I can't help that feel you always expected this. I flirt and I tease and everyone thinks I'm easy but I had faith that you more than anyone would actually trust me."

"I do trust you, Rose."

"I was betrayed by someone I thought I could trust once. Because of him, I was hurt."

Scorpius freezes, his mouth falling open as he processes my words. I see him shake his head slightly and regret what has already come out of my mouth.

"Hugo?" he asks.

"No," I reply. He looks at me for a moment like he's seeing me for the first time.

"How were you hurt?"

"In no way you can imagine."

"I don't understand."

"Scorpius," I sigh, taking a step back, "That's all you need to know for now. I've got serious trust issues and that's why I screw around with guys because I was terrified of being close to someone. I shunned my own family for Merlin's sake. I only started talking to my cousins again last year. But that all changed with you. I trusted you and I let you in and you made me feel like a cheap whore and a bad girlfriend when I did nothing wrong. Like you didn't have faith in me at all."

"Rose!" he says, horrified but I halt him again.

"You don't trust me, Scorpius. How can I trust you?"

"I don't understand. If you can't trust me then why are telling me about your secrets?"

"Because I need you to understand why something that shouldn't be a big issue is a big issue for _me_".

Scorpius, looking morose, moved towards me, reaching out. I hold up my arms defensively and squeeze my eyes shut.

"I need to alone for a bit, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, I enter the common room and don't stop until I'm safely in my bed.

**A/N: I'll explain exactly what happened to Rose in a couple chapter's time. The reveal is hand in hand with the heal. **


End file.
